Fangirls in Soul Eaterland
by AwkwardFangirl917
Summary: Christina and Jill were just your average otaku fangirls .. until they entered the Soul Eater world where one became a Meister, the other a Weapon. What would you do if you were in your favorite anime? Christina goes for her loves Soul and Kid while Jill just wishes she were in Ouran. Lots of pairings .. mostly Me x Kid x Soul but I'm thinking of putting some SoMa later on
1. A Dream Come True?

"Dude, he's a boy," I stated loudly moving my hands in big gestures to prove how right I was. I was at my best friend's house, we had just finished a few episodes of Soul Eater, and were having our usual discussions about anime, philosophy, the universe, and things like that. It's funny how we could go from contemplating the universe to talking about how cute Usui Takumi was.

"I know right! Dude, how can people think he's a girl? And why would they ever ship him with Death the Kid?" Jill face-palmed. I mean, how could Crona be a girl? Sure his gender was never really specified, and can go both ways... but I really don't think he's a hermaphrodite or a girl. He's just a very confused boy, who happens to have pink hair, speak with a feminine voice, have a big butt, and wear a robe. I was torn away from my thoughts by a sudden vision dawning upon me that could change my life forever...

"You know how I said that we are all here for a reason?" I turned serious for a moment, turning to look a her.

"Yeah, why?" she questioned, nibbling on her bottom lip.

"Well, I feel like the reason I'm here is to do something big, and I've been thinking... OMG WHAT IF WE INVENTED A MACHINE THAT COULD LET YOU TRAVEL INTO A CERTAIN ANIME'S WORLD! THAT WOULD BE SO AWESOME!" I fangirled, jumping up from Jill's bed.

She gasped and smiled, "DUDE THAT WOULD BE SO AWESOME! I WOULD BE IN THE OURAN WORLD WITH THE TWINS!" She had recently finished watching the Ouran High School Host Club series that day, and almost started crying after watching the ending.

We laughed and then she turned off her desktop and light, and walked over to the bed and me.

"But then I would want to sleep all the time, but then again maybe that's better than reality..." she shrugged and got into her bed, settling in and pulling the covers over her tall body. I prompted myself up on one elbow and strained my eyes trying to see her face in the darkness.

"Night Jill, daisuki desu," I whispered, lying back down.

"Night, saranghae," she yawned.

I took a deep breath, and sighed, closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep, hoping I would have a Soul Eater dream just once... just once.

It seemed like I barely even closed my eyes for a second before I was awaken. I sat up in bed, groggily yawning and straining to open my eyes against the harsh sunlight. I sat up straight from the bed in alarm, and rubbed my eyes, trying to see clearer. I was in disbelief.

"Dude, what's up?" Jill woke up from my sudden movements, squinting at me.

I don't know if it was real, or if it was just my bad eye sight, if I was still dreaming, or if I was just hallucinating, but everything around me, everything I've seen before, looked different, yet the same.

Jill's alarm clock on her desk had somehow turned into a skull clock, with her desktop still containing its old resemblance, but with a skull theme. Everything looked... like it came straight out of Soul Eater.

"Do.. Do you see this?" I managed to whisper in shock.

I looked over at Jill and all she could do was nod, wide-eyed. I turned my head to the left, looking into Jill's closet mirror.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT DUDE!" I gasped and nearly fell out of the bed. Jill looked over, and had a reaction similar to mine.

We had somehow changed... yet we were the same. We looked like anime versions of our old selves.

I still had my rosy cheeks, long brown mousy hair with bangs, hazel eyes, and braces, clad in my t-shirt and shorts, but gah I looked so cute and anime girl-ish. The expression on my face was priceless and over exaggerated.

Jill still had her tall, tan body, sandy wavy hair with bangs pinned back, and her braces. She reached to her bed side table and shakily put her glasses on.

"What's going on ... ?" She whispered.

"DUDE I DON'T KNOW BUT THIS IS SO AWESOME! I THINK WE'RE IN SOUL EATER! OH GOD PLEASE TELL ME THIS IS NOT A DREAM! IF SO, THEN WE'VE GOT TO LIVE IT UP!" I squealed and threw a pillow at Jill.

She laughed and said, "Ugh Why couldn't we be in Ouran?" I rolled my eyes, and hurriedly dressed myself into the anime version of my striped sweater and jeans. I looked over at Jill, who was now wearing her jeans and usual Aeropostale shirt, which had now been transformed to Deathropostale. I laughed and nodded in approval. I sighed anxiously and clutched the doorknob, excited to see what Jill's house would look like in anime form.

I opened the door slowly, but to my surprise, we weren't in Jill's house, but in this sort of apartment hallway. It reminded me a little of the dorms in Soul Eater NOT! ... With confused faces, we wandered down the halls, searching for any clues on where we were or what was going on.

"HEY YOU THERE! YOU CAN'T BE HERE! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" someone yelled from behind us, making Jill and I jump.

We turned to see a pink haired girl staring at us sternly with her hands on her hips.

I hit Jill's arm, signaling her to play along.

"Oh we're sorry! Um.. it's our first day... and we're a little lost," I said shyly, looking at my brown combat boots.

"It's okay, we were expecting you. You two must be Rachel Grey and Minah Jones, the exchange students from Japan, huh? You know you are so lucky, it took me two years just to get into the EAT! class and you guys get in on your first day. You guys must be really special. I'm Kim Diehl. I see you guys settled into your dorm room okay, right?" She asked, waiting for our response.

"I know who you are-" I stopped myself. Crap, I thought, I'm supposed to be Rachel Grey, exchange student from Japan, not some fangirl from a whole other world. I mean, of course I knew who Kim was, I also knew she was a witch, but I couldn't ruin everything by blurting out all I knew. I had to play it smart, I had to play dumb, ironically enough. Kim raised an eyebrow at me.

"How do you know me?" She asked skeptically.

"Ehhr.. Who wouldn't know you? You're like a legend back in Japan! Right Minah?" I nudged her with my elbow.

"Y-Yeah! Everyone talks about you," Jill laughed nervously, and Kim began blushing.

"Well, it's nice people have heard of my talent, but hey! If you want an autograph, you'll have to pay a fee. And we need to get back to class... my time isn't free you know!" she huffed, and turned, walking down the hall.

"You're already late for class. Do you want to get in trouble on your first day?" she called back behind to us.

"Right!" we cheered in unison and followed behind her.

We lagged a bit, so I could clear a few things with "Minah".

"Pretend like you don't know anyone, we are now Rachel and Minah, okay?" I whispered.

"I know, we have to play it cool, this is our once in a lifetime chance dude! We can't let them know how fangirl otaku we are, or else they'll think we're weird and know for sure something is up," she whispered back. Kim turned to us, eyebrows narrowing. I waved to her and smiled, she continued on.

"Fighting!" We both whispered before grabbing hands and stepping through class Crescent Moon's threshold.

I noticed Kim run up to her seat next to Jacqueline and whisper into her ear.

All eyes were on us, as we just stood in the doorway, awkwardly waiting for instruction. Holy shit, Soul was looking at me... and so was Death he Kid! What was that look on their faces? Interest? I blushed, which I didn't even need to do, since my cheeks were just naturally red.

"Welcome to the DWMA, Miss Grey and Miss Jones. I am your teacher, Dr. Stein. Everyone these are the exchange students from Japan who will now be attending Shibusen in the EAT! class. These two are exceptionally talented, and excellent combatants. Ladies, would you like to share something about yourselves?" Stein grinned at us. It wasn't one of those scary Stein grins where his glasses shine, more like a welcoming, warm grin. If that was even possible for Stein to do. He was so serious, so why would he be nice to us? Who were these exchange students who make Stein this way? Maybe he wants to dissect them?

"Well, we're from Japan," Jill laughed nervously, "Um, I'm Minah and my dad was a Meister and served in the army for several years. And, I basically grew up traveling the world, mostly in Japan and South Korea. I like Korean pop music.. If any of you have heard of SHINee... and um.. I am a weapon." I was amazed at how well she spoke, and how everyone listened with such care, how the room become so quiet when she spoke.

"Hi," I gave an awkward wave and smiled widely, but then closed my mouth, remembering I had braces, "I'm Minah's Meister. I'm French-Japanese, my parents are divorced, I'm an only child. I was the ASB President at my old Junior High. I like anime, manga, reading and writing fanfiction, singing, and acting.." I trailed of remembering some important bits of information that would come very much in handy, "I think symmetry is beautiful, and I very much enjoy listening to classical music and jazz," I smiled sweetly and glanced over at Kid and Soul whose ears perked up at the sound of symmetry and jazz.

"Well, we are very lucky to have you here, please take your seats in those empty seats over there above Death the Kid, Patricia Thompson, and Soul Eater," Stein said. Patty waved us over, and we settled in our seats.

"I think your admiration of symmetry is beautiful! Finally someone understands!" Kid beamed at me radiantly, "And hey Minah, I adore SHINee!" Jill smiled at him.

"GIRAFFES!" Patty yelled into our ears, making us cringe.

"Hey," Soul called over to me coolly, "You like jazz? What do you listen to?"

"Um, the classics. I'm a musician, I play the trumpet, so I play a lot of Louis Armstrong in Jazz Band. But, I'm also the singer, so I absolutely adore singing some Ella Fitzgerald and Sarah Vaughn!" I smiled down at him, and he smirked, pleased with my answer.

"Please stop flirting with the new girls Kid and Soul, they are so out of your league." A few kids laughed at Stein's joke. Huh, so he had a sense of humor after all. The boys turned around and Stein continued his lesson. Soul studies seemed so easy! I mean, I already knew pretty much everything. The whole "A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and a sound body" concept. Plus, you're looking at the President of the Soul Eater fan club! I was the one who organized a Soul Eater party on the DWMA's Foundation Day, which is in fact April 2nd AND gave everyone a personalized Student Handbook and Super Written Exam.

Kill, kong, kang, kong, the bell rang, and everyone grabbed their things and hurried out of the classroom.

"May I have a word with you two for a moment?" Dr. Stein pulled us aside.

"Yes Dr. Stein?" Jill asked. Our eyebrow raised with concern. Were we in trouble? Did he find us out?

"I couldn't help but notice this but I don't believe you two are who you say you are..." he trailed off, thinking hard.

"Wh-What do you mean Professor?" I asked, inside, Jill and I panicked.

"There is no way two girls your age could have such intense souls... it's like you two came from a different world..." Oh you have no idea... "But then again, I've heard about you two, and how powerful and gifted you are," he smiled again, probably thinking, 'Oh what I wouldn't give to dissect you!'

"Oh Dr. Stein, you flatter us too much! Well, um, we must go back to our dorms, we're still unpacking... See you tomorrow!" we called to him, walking out the door and waving behind us.

We sighed, "Dude, that was close."

"HEY YOU TWO! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! I'M THE BIG GUY AROUND HERE!" Black Star yelled from above us.

"Holy crap, he scared the shit out of me!" I laughed, clutching my chest, and grabbing a hold of Jill's arm for support.

"Umm.. Black Star!" Jill said, then realized her mistake, " I mean, that's your name isn't it? I mean, everyone talks about how big Black Star is! And you're the biggest star around here, so I'm guessing your him?" Good save Jill!

"WELL OF COURSE I'M THE GREAT BLACK STAR! NO ONE SHINES AS BRIGHT AS ME! I WILL SURPASS GOD! GLAD YOU GUYS RECOGNIZE MY GREATNESS!" He laughed loudly, throwing his head back in the action, walking around us haughtily.

"Hi, I'm Tsubaki," the tall girl said shyly waving to us. I smiled, Aw, Tsubaki is really sweet in person! I realized that Jill was as tall as Tsubaki, and she kinda looked a little like Liz, which she should so cosplay as in the real world!

We both waved to her, "Well uhh.. we got a sparring date to attend to .. so uhh .. I guess we'll see you later.." I tried changing the subject.

"WAIT A MINUTE, EVEN THOUGH YOU REALIZE MY GREATNESS, YOU WON'T GET OFF THE HOOK EASILY. I'M THE STRONGEST IN SHIBUSEN.. AND I WON'T LET YOU STEAL MY THUNDER!" Black Star pointed to himself like he was "The Shit."

Aw crap.. so he wants to duel...

I looked at Jill, "Dude we have to try..." she whispered.

I nodded, maybe I could scare him or talk him out of it.

"You sure you wanna go, Black Star? I'd hate to see your ego crushed because you got your ass beat by two girls. Why don't you just stop here, yeah? No ill feelings? I'm actually kinda a pacifist... so.. and I have no ill feelings towards Tsubaki, so let's just drop it.." he cut me off.

"OH SO YOU'RE SCARED HUH? YOU DON'T WANT ME TO PROVE HOW BIG I AM AND HOW SMALL YOU ARE, RIGHT?" He laughed his obnoxious "HA HA HA laugh".

"Okay you asked for it..." I shrugged, cracking my knuckles. I hope this works...

"JILL TRANSFORM!" I yelled.

"Who's Jill? Do you have two weapons?" Tsubaki asked, somewhat confused.

"IT'S OKAY TSUBAKI, I'LL STILL BEAT HER WITH TWO WEAPONS!" The assassin boasted.

OH SHIT.

"UM NO ! AHAH I .. THAT'S WHAT WE CALL EACH OTHER!" I panicked, SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT, "Um.. Minah and I gave each other nicknames when we were younger, and they stuck ever since... right Jill?" I smiled.

"Right Christina!"

Tsubaki nodded and responded with an, "Ohhh... I see... "

"MINAH TRANSFORM!" I yelled. Jill just stood there, awkward and nervous.

"Into what?" she whispered.

"Whatever you want!" I snapped back at her.

"I don't know what though or HOW!" She was frustrated.

"Um.. a sword? I don't know! Anything!" I told her.

She nodded. I guess she remembered what Tsugumi did in Soul Eater NOT!, how she pictured the blade deep within her soul. Her body flew away in little bits and pieces as she materialized into a bronze sword that was yellow and black. Holy shit, she did it! How can I do this? I mean, yeah my dad had taught me a little self defense, and I was a pretty good shot with throwing knives and my handy bow and arrow, but I was going up against Black Star! The strongest Meister in Shibusen! And with a sword! Why did I even say sword? Why not scythe?!

Why is he so threatened by me? I mean, by Rachel?

I was awakened from my thoughts by the sound of Black Star's "YAHOOO!" and by Jill's telepathic message of, "Move your ass or we'll both die!"

He came at me from above but I ducked down and dodged his attack. Crap, he was fast. But hey, this was my dream, I can be much faster. Well, I was still in conflict with whether this was a dream or not. But I couldn't contemplate that right now, I had to focus on the fight. I spun around him, gaining a good distance from my opponent. I was far enough, to begin to weigh the heavy metal in my hands. I was cautious of the razor sharp blade, and gripped the shaft. So, this was Jill, huh? I smiled at how awesome she and I were. And how amazingly coordinated and athletic I was right now, like wtf? Who was I? Freakin' Jackie Chan? cx

I aimed the edge towards Black Star's face, but he moved at the last second. Crap.. I missed.

Black Star winced in pain, and a bloody line dripped down the side of his cheek.

"OH FUCK NO!" He started advancing towards me screaming, "AHHHHHHHHH!"

He tripped me with his foot, causing me to fall backwards, and then kicked Jill's sword form right out of my hands. HOLY FUCKING SHIT SOMEONE HELP ME! I couldn't even speak. All I could manage was a strangled cry for help. He raised Tsubaki over his head, and was about to strike. I just wanted to close my eyes, cry, and give up. But I couldn't. THIS WAS MY DREAM. It couldn't end before the good things started happening!

I kicked Black Star's stomach, causing him to fly backwards with such force, it hurt me, just by looking at him. My foot was pounding, his stomach was rock hard. I let out a curse, as I walked over to him, limping from the pain in my leg. I don't know how I felt. I didn't want to hurt Black Star, I wanted to be friends with him. I didn't want him hating me. But, God damn he hurt me. I just thought I'd punch him in the face and he would have learned his lesson.

He was lying on his back on the floor with the sword in his hand. I got on top of him, and punched him right in the face. I was about to get up when he started coughing up blood. Holy shit, I didn't hit him that hard right? I heard Tsubaki yell, "BLACK STAR!" and Jill scream, "DUDE GET OFF HIM!" She rushed over to me, pulling me off of the bloody blue haired boy before us.

"Dude, who are you?" she asked, staring at me, "Oh my God, you're bleeding a lot!" she grabbed my hands.

"It's fine, really. We need to help Black Star... Dude... what did I do?" I got down on my knees and rested his head up on my lap. I called over to Tsubaki who was almost in tears, and asked her to fetch the nurse. And I was smart to say 'Nurse' because .. I wasn't sure who was the nurse at the time, Nygus or Medusa?

"Well, I didn't expect that," I turned to see whose mouth those words came out of.

"Dr. Stein, it's not what it looks like..." I began.

"No, no. It's okay to fight here, as long as there is a staff member present, but I'm afraid you have to restrain yourself, Rachel, and you too Minah. You're too strong and you don't know your own strength yet. Did you even realize that you shot your soul wavelength into Black Star twice? And by the looks of your soul wavelength, both you and Black Star are very lucky you're attacks weren't fatal," he said, tucking his hands into his lab coat to retrieve a cigarette.

I did that? And what was so special about mine and Jill's souls?

"It won't happen again, Professor Stein," I whispered, bangs covering my face. I looked up, and was horrified. A group of 40 or so kids surrounded us, all with their mouths wide open. Oh crap... so much for laying low. What will happen when the real Rachel and Minah show up? And how did Jill and I become so bad ass? When did we become powerful? IS CRONA A BOY? WHAT SONG DOES JUSTIN ALWAYS LISTEN TO? AND WHEN WILL KID, SOUL, AND I BE IN A HAPPY POLYGAMIST RELATIONSHIP?! Oh, yeah .. and IS THIS REAL LIFE?


	2. Who Are We?

We managed to safely make it out of the huge scene, which was pretty awkward since everyone was staring at us as we walked by.

"Dude, everyone is staring.. " Jill whispered.

"I know, just smile and keep looking forward," I whispered back, still smiling.

We walked down the corridors and somehow found our way to the cafeteria. Deep down inside, I was fangirling because I mean, this was the Soul Eater cafeteria! It featured food from all around the world! I immediately thought of Soul Eater NOT! and ordering some kake soba.

The money that was in mine and Jill's pockets turned into Deathbucks, surprisingly. I thought we would have to work at the Death café with the scary master! I actually did like those uniforms... And that reminded me of the weekly allowance of $200, the money must have been delivered to our dorms, I would have to check later.

Jill ordered some Korean dumplings while I tried the kake soba, and we both had some fruit parfaits, which I ended up picking out the few fruits that I didn't like. The cafeteria was pretty crowded, and many of the seats were taken. I was hoping we wouldn't have to eat in the restroom or anything like they do in movies when the characters have no friends.

Jill and I decided to make our own table, because I mean, we're just cool like that. I took a really big spoonful of my kake soba, and then Jill laughed.

"Dude, you look SO attractive right now!"

"Why thank you," I smiled through another mouthful, and gave her my famous peace sign.

We started laughing and I nearly spat out my drink when I heard her voice.

"Hey, I'm Maka! Um, mind if I sit here?" I turned to see Maka smiling at us, holding some flowers and a tray of some weird looking soup.

"No, not at all," I swallowed my last bite of food, before mouthing, "HOLY SHIT" to Jill.

"Um, what are those flowers for?" I tried making some conversation.

"Oh, these are for my friend Black Star... I'm.. I'm visiting his grave today. He just recently passed..." she looked down, her bangs covering her face.

HOLY SHIT WHAT THE FHFLDAJSHLJVSKFREIOHFV . BLACK STAR IS DEAD?! My heart immediately dropped to my stomach. I couldn't breath. I gave Jill a panicked look, as my eyes welded with tears.

"I can't tell you.. how sorry I am.." I choked. I couldn't even look her in the eyes.

I heard giggling, and my head shot up instantly. Maka began laughing uncontrollably.

"Hey Soul! She fell for it!" she called, and Soul appeared, leaning against a wall, with his hands in his pockets coolly. He grinned, and chuckled sexily. I blushed and wiped my eyes hurriedly.

"What! No.. Psh. Not even!" I tried covering it up, but I couldn't hide my embarrassment. Jill was blushing, but she was laughing really hard. I couldn't help but join in, and couldn't stop, much to my annoyance because my laughs are very unattractive. I mean, well I have several laughs, it just depends on who I'm with and why I'm laughing, if that even makes sense.

"Okay, okay, good one guys," I put my hands in the air, showing defeat. I stuck my tongue out and face palmed. Man was that a relief. If I killed him.. I don't know what I would do.

"So, Is he okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, he's okay. He's just got to stay in the dispensary for one more day. I think his ego is more hurt than his body. You really did a number on him..." Soul muttered, walking up to the table, and sitting in the seat across from Jill and I.

"Um.. Yeah about that.. I'm so sorry. I really didn't mean-"

"Hey, it's okay. Black Star deserved it... He heard the rumors, and he still challenged you," Maka patted my back, and gave me a smile.

"We were just about to go visit him though, you guys in?" Soul offered. I was caught in a daze, just staring at his lips and red eyes. Jill nudged me.

"Yeah, we'd like to apologize to him in person." Jill said. I was thrown back into reality and then nodded.

We walked over to the dispensary, with Soul and I lagging behind.

"Hey, so how long have you been playing the trumpet?" he asked me, his hands in his pockets.

"Um.. not long, for about two years... I don't really play much anymore... I started in a high school marching band, and everyone was so advanced. I felt like I was holding everyone back, plus I know I can never be as good as my section leader... but I love it. I love it a lot.." I smiled, thinking back to band camp.

Soul was silent for a moment, contemplating something.

"Do you play an instrument?" I asked, peering at him through my choppy bangs.

"Uh.. yeah. I play the piano.. and a little guitar here and there, nothing much." He shrugged.

"Maybe we should do a duet sometime, huh?" I joked, nudging his elbow.

He smirked at this.

"Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to go to a really cool jazz club with me tomorrow? There's live music and really good food. I always try taking Maka, but she doesn't really get jazz... She's more into.. folk music." He said the last part like it was something totally ridiculous. I mean.. I think folk music is okay...

AND HOLY SHIT WAS THIS A DATE?! No, dude calm down, he just wants to go to a club with you. Alone. Just the two of you. No big deal.

"So, I'm taking that as a no?" He asked, erupting my thoughts.

"Um.. no, I mean yes! I'd love to go. That would be very cool Soul," I smiled and he agreed on how cool that would be.

We made it to the dispensary and Nurse Nygus showed us to Black Star's bed where we found Tsbubaki feeding Black Star apple sauce. I looked at his black eye and bandages, covering his head and chest. I felt bad that I hurt him, but then again, I felt good because, I beat up Black Star! Plus, he deserved it.

There was a long awkward silence and I realized that my apology was long over due.

"Hey.. Black Star.. I'm really so-" I began but he cut me off.

"Rachel was it? You don't need to apologize. You see, when you're a big star like me, you don't need people pitying you! You won the fight, and I give you props. But I'm the star around here, so you better lay low before I get my strength back and kick your ass! This time I won't go easy." He laughed obnoxiously.

"Of course you won't Black Star," I smiled and picked up the cup of apple juice that was on the counter, trying to make a toast, and took a sip.

"Umm.. Rachel? That isn't apple juice..." Tsubaki whispered.

UVHWASOKJLKRW'SJLIVHBGKRSHDFKLJVLKFJEHEGRFA

I spewed liquid everywhere, mostly on Black Star and Tsubaki.

"OH MY GOD CHRISTINA, THAT WAS CLASSY!" Jill clenched her sides, gasping for air, tears welding in her eyes from laughing too hard.

She said my name. My real name. I took a deep sigh of relief when Tsubaki explained our childhood "nicknames".

I almost forgot that I drank Black Star's pee.

"You drank... my pee... " Black Star pointed out.

Awkward silence.

"I.. know... " I whispered.

Black Star laughed hysterically, and then Tsubaki hit him in the head with a ninja star.

"Okay Black Star that's enough! Sorry Rachel, Black Star made me play along. He always has to get back at people." she laughed.

SO I DIDN'T DRINK BLACK STAR'S PEE? OH HALLELUJAH !

"Why am I the one who gets pranked and not Minah?" I crossed my arms and pouted.

"Because your reactions are so much more interesting..." Soul muttered lowly, so low he thought no one could hear, but I did. I pretended that I didn't notice anything.

I glanced down at my imaginary watch.

"Oh, uh.. Minah we have to go.. uhh do that thing, remember?" I made up, hoping she would catch my drift.

"Oh yeah! Uhh.. that thing!" she nodded.

"Bye guys! See you around!" Jill and I rushed out of there.

We had planned to go to the library where we would look up the public student records. I was like so excited to go to the library, because I love reading and I mean, it was three stories high!

We entered the library and immediately spread out, trying to find the records. I walked through the aisles and aisles of books, and giggled as I noticed the Excalibur book hidden on a shelf. I covered my mouth, remembering this was a library, and feared being scolded by the librarian.

"You shouldn't cover such a beautiful smile, Rachel," I heard someone murmur behind me, making me jump, turning around quickly. I ran into a flustered Death the Kid, and got lost in his golden eyes. I couldn't speak for a moment.

"I'm so sorry.. I-"

"No, no. It's okay," he blushed, bending down to pick up his books from the floor. I got on my knees, and reached for the red leather bound book, and our hands met. OH GOD THIS IS SO CLICHE.

We both blushed and looked away.

"Um.. so what are you doing in a place like this?" He asked, regaining his composure.

"Well, I am a girl who loves knowledge and books!" I said cheerfully.

"What are some of your favorites?"

"Um.. well I mostly read and write fanfiction.. but I do enjoy the classics like Wuthering Heights and Pride and Prejudice."

"Oh, those are some of my favorites as well!" Kid smiled.

We both nodded, and an awkward silence passed over us. Gah, why was I so awkward? Like this was my chance, Kid was so unbelievably attractive, strong, and smart. I saw Jill waving at me from behind a bookshelf.

"Um, well I have to get going.. See you around?" I tucked a piece of hair behind my ear.

I started walking away, and I could hear him saying something to me, but I just kept moving. I was there for a reason, and that reason was to find out who in the hell Rachel Grey and Minah Jones were.

"Dude, I think he was going to tell you something..." Jill whispered.

"He probably was... but we need to find out who Rachel and Minah are. Then, we can focus on boys.." I said.

We went to the front desk and asked the man librarian where the public school records were. He pointed to a dark corner and we thanked him.

There was one giant, black textbook on the mahogany table. I opened up the cover and Jill and I nearly choked to death on the dust that sprouted from the hundred year old book. This was it.

I flipped to a random page, searching for the G's. Grey, Grey, Grey... I turned the page, and couldn't believe my eyes.

There... There was a picture of me... a picture that looked exactly like me... Was it me?

RACHEL GREY

LOCATION: UNSPECIFIED

AGE: 15 HEIGHT: 5'4 WEIGHT: 120 lbs. HAIR COLOR: BROWN EYE COLOR: BLUE/GREEN HAZEL

SOUL TYPE: MIXED SOUL : GRIGORI & STRONG SOUL

I reread those words over and over. Am I Rachel? Is Rachel me? Why do we have the same information and look alike? Why is the location unspecified? And what is a mixed soul? Is that even possible? For someone to have two soul types?

"I.. I don't understand.." I sat in an empty chair, staring at the book. Jill looked confused and then rushed to find Minah Grey's page. After about a minute, Jill sat down into a chair next to me.

"How is this even possible? And what are mixed souls?" she whispered.

I ran over to the librarian's desk, "Excuse me? Do you have any books on mixed souls?"

The man told me that only three star Meisters could check out those books. Shit, I'm a stupid one star Meister. I wish Kid were here, so he could check the book out for me... NOT THAT I WANT TO USE HIM. I LIKE HIM A LOT, BUT HE WOULD HELP US OUT A LOT WITH FINDING OUT WHAT MIXED SOULS ARE.

Still confused, Jill and I made it back to our dorm room. As we closed the door, we both jumped on our beds, exasperated.

"I'm so confused..." I sighed.

"Dude.. so am I.."

"Okay, dude we need to figure this all out, okay so what do we know? We know that for some strange reason, Rachel and Minah look and have the same information as us. And that we have something called a mixed soul. Oh, and the Nurse is Nygus..so that tells us something, right ? We must be a few episodes after the DWMA's Foundation's Eve Party, meaning Medusa has been found out as a witch, and the Kishin is loose. Dude, do you know what we could do? We know what will happen, we can help the DWMA and save the world! Maybe even change the ending.. I mean I hated the anime's ending..." I trailed off, and then a light bulb appeared over my head, " HOLY SHIT DUDE! THAT'S WHY WE'RE HERE! I THINK WE WERE SENT HERE TO CHANGE THE ANIME'S ENDING BECAUSE I MEAN IT WAS SO HORRIBLE! MAYBE WE CAN MAKE IT MORE LIKE THE MANGA'S! OR WE CAN MAKE OUR OWN ENDING!" Jill sat up suddenly.

"DUDE YOU'RE A GENIUS!" She cried.

"I know, I know," I stuck out y tongue.

"Dude we can't get distracted though..." she pointed out.

"I know.. I know.. Oh crap, but.. I have a date with Soul tomorrow night!" I pouted.

Jill sighed.

"Well, I guess we can have a little fun!" She smiled.

I smiled too, but I wondered, how much time would we even have for fun? Before things got too real?


	3. A Date to Remember?

"Dude, you look.. amazing!" Jill looked me over, as I twirled.

Jill and I had gone uniform shopping with some of our weekly allowance and I bought a very cute black and grey sweater adorned with a skull in the middle, a matching skirt with three buttons down the side, some thigh high stockings with a bow on each leg, and some combat boots.

Jill bought a similar shirt to mine, with the pants version of my skirt, and some black Converse looking boots.

I had extra money left over and the week was almost over, so I bought a pink and purple dress, that I was wearing at the moment with slight curls in my hair.

Jill gave me her nod of approval, and I looked in the mirror. I had to admit, I think I looked pretty darn good. I had this natural look even though I was wearing a little make-up. My eyes were surrounded by a beautiful light gold eye shadow, and my lips were a light pink. I had put some concealer on, to cover as much of my red cheeks as possible.

I glanced at the clock. It was 7:56. I quickly ran to the bathroom and brushed my teeth, I mean, who knows where this night may lead... hehehe.

I heard a knock on the door, and jumped. Holy shit, he's here? Jill hugged me and wished me luck.

I took a deep breath in and opened the front door, greeting Soul with a smile. He stood in the doorway, straightening his tie and wearing his famous black and grey pin striped suit. I waved goodbye to Jill and Soul led me to the outside of the dormitory where I saw a motorcycle parked out front. OH YEAH! HE DRIVES A MOTORCYCLE! I couldn't believe I almost forgot...

"You're okay with this right?" he asked. Gah, he was such a gentleman. I gulped and nodded. I mean, I've never been on a motorcycle... but I completely trust Soul. My hands went around Soul's waist and I blushed at the closeness of our bodies. I pressed my head into his back, and I know this sounds weird, but he smelled really good! I'm pretty sure Soul was smirking, though I don't know why he would...

We came to a stop in front of this cool looking club called, Club 8. I could hear some really good music playing inside, and Soul helped me off of his bike, and we headed on inside.

"Soul, this place is really cool!" I smiled, soaking in the scene of this place. There were pictures of all the Jazz legends on the walls. My eyes drifted towards the big stage as I admired the woman singing a bluesy song. Soul led me to a table on the side of the stage, where the view was amazing.

"And next up we have a special guest! Everyone give it up for Soul Eater Evans!" the MC said after the woman's song. Soul got up from the table, smiling at me, and took my hand, leading me up onto the stage.

"I thought it would be cool to perform together," he sat down at the black grand piano while I stood awkwardly on the stage.

"And when were you going to tell me this?" I put my hands on my hips, yet I still smiled at him.

He smirked, "A few seconds ago".

I rolled my eyes.

"I don't even know what to sing!" I threw my hands up in the air.

Soul shrugged, "Pick anything, you lead, and I'll follow".

I thought for a moment. Well.. let's see.

"Um, okay .. Do you know It Might as Well Be Spring by Sarah Vaughn?" I asked.

He surprisingly nodded. I have to admit that I had never heard of Sarah Vaughn until I read a Soul x Maka fanfiction, and I fell in love with her voice ever since.

I took a deep breath, and turned towards the audience, positioning the microphone into a comfortable position. Soul began playing on the piano, and I thought it was a shame that I couldn't just listen and enjoy his playing. He played both the instrumental and trumpet parts. I absolutely adored the trumpet part! I was focusing so closely to his beautiful playing that I almost missed my cue.

I opened my mouth to sing, "I was restless, as a willow in a windstorm... I'm as jumpy as a puppet on a string... I would say that I have spring fever.. "

I got so lost in the song, as Soul and I played in perfect harmony. I tried putting all of my emotion into the song, forgetting everything that was going on, and it seemed like Soul and I were the only people in the world. I jumped as I heard a roar of applause and felt Soul's arm go around my waist. I looked around the room, straining my eyes a bit, to see that everyone in the crowd was giving us a standing ovation. The MC came out from behind the curtain, smiling carrying a bouquet of red roses. He kissed me on the cheek and shook Soul's hand.

"Everyone give it up for the talented couple! Mr. Evans you are such a lucky man to have Miss... ?" He handed me the mic, and I blushed.

"Rachel Grey..." he took the mic away before I could even say, "But we aren't a couple... " and I thought, well .. We aren't yet. c;

"Mr. Soul Eater Evans and Miss Rachel Grey everyone!" he announced, handing me the bouquet. I smiled and thanked him as Soul and I bowed. Before, we made our way back to the table, I had to ask the MC something.

"Excuse me, but who are these flowers from?" I tucked a stray strand of hair behind my ear.

"Oh, from a secret admirer sitting somewhere in the club. I would say that he is quite the gentleman. He wanted me to tell you, 'She's more myself than I am. Whatever our souls are made of, hers and mine are the same.'" My cheeks reddened. I knew exactly who it was, that quote was altered a bit, but nonetheless from Wuthering Heights. I looked around the club, but before I even saw them, I heard Patty's high pitched laugh. An idiotic grin lit up on my face as I walked towards the three. Why would they be at a club like this? Well, Liz does like jazz.. She probably dragged them both to this club. And, Kid does love the number 8 ...

"Hey, Patty, Liz, Kid!" I waved to them and held out the bouquet, "These flowers are beautiful Kid, thank you." Kid gazed at me with his golden eyes and gave me a glorious smile.

"Do you know how hard it was for him to find symmetrical roses?" Liz muttered and Kid blushed, playfully hitting Liz's arm. She rolled her eyes but then turned back to me.

"Hey, so you like jazz? Cool place, huh?"

"Uh yeah, this is my first time here actually and I really like it." I smiled.

"I didn't know you could sing like that!" Patty squealed, practically jumping on me. I laughed.

"Thanks guys, well I have to go. I'm kinda on a date," Liz and Patty replied with, "Ohhhhhhhhh, who's the lucky guy?" And they both winked and made kissy faces, well it was mostly Patty.

My eyes remained looking at the checkered tile until I had the courage to look into Kid's eyes. Which earnestly waited for my answer. Did he even care?

"Um.. I'm here with Soul, and we're having a really good time. And I don't want to keep him waiting so talk to you guys later?" I smiled weakly. This got a little awkward, because Patty started singing, "SOUL AND RACHEL SITTING IN A TREE ! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Liz said goodbye to me while Death the Kid just stood there silently. What was that on his face? Jealousy? Regret? Disappointment? That wasn't fair to Soul, so I returned to the table with him to find that he had ordered us both water and some delicious looking pasta platter.

"Hey, Kid, Patty, and Liz are here," I took a seat.

"Oh, yeah. They usually come here on Saturday nights. Liz is into jazz."

Yeah, I know. I nodded like he just told me something I didn't already know.

I smiled and said how the food looked yummy.

"Hey, Rachel?"

"Mhm?" I said through a spoonful of pasta. Okay Christina, act like a lady! You are on a date with Soul Eater!

"Remember how you told me that you don't play the trumpet as much anymore?" he asked and I nodded.

"I know how you feel..." he trailed off. My hand reached across the table and found its way on top of his. I gave him an apathetic look.

"What do you mean?"

"I haven't told many people this, but my family has a long line of classical musicians and I've been playing the piano ever since I was three. Everyone said how great and talented I was... but .. Wes was always better. He's a famous violinist and his musical IQ is very high. He's the oldest son, five years older than me, so he's always had more practice, more experience, and no matter how hard I try, I can never catch up to him. We're on completely different levels, I can never be like him, because I don't know what I'm capable of." Soul looked down, not meeting my eyes.

"Hey, Soul? You're right, you guys are on completely different levels! And you will never be like him!" I said happily.

Soul looked up at me smirking.

"Gee, thanks for making me feel better..."

"But you know what? That's to be expected. He is five years older than you! He's had more practice and more experience so of course you can't reach his level at this age, but how good was he when he was your age? And how good will you be when you are his age? You can't measure it when you two are five years apart! And actually... I hope you are never like him.. I hope you are just yourself, striving for your own goals, not the goals or standards set by Wes. I hope you are you, because that's the Soul I know and love." I smiled, rubbing his hand a bit for encouragement. Wait, did I just say I love him? Oh crap...

I closed my eyes, and was about to get up and hug him, when I felt a pair of soft lips crush against my own. My eyes instantly shot open, and I saw my fingers getting tangled in Soul's white hair. A rough hand caressed my cheek and I closed my eyes, melting into the kiss. Butterflies fluttered in my stomach as the kiss deepened. And soon, Soul and I had to part, not because we wanted to but because we had to breath. We pulled away, both blushing.

"I'm sorry... It just came over me.." He rubbed the back of his neck.

I couldn't help but feel like someone was watching, and I turned to my left to see Death the Kid, almost on the verge of tears, his fists clenched.

"Um.. No, it's okay really. Actually it's getting a little late, and I don't want Minah to get worried. Mind if we call it a night?" I opened my purse and pulled out a $20 bill.

"Sure, and don't worry about it," Soul took out some money and paid the bill and tip, while I shoved the $20 back into my black purse.

We rode back to the dormitory with an air of somewhat awkwardness, but I liked the kiss. HIs lips were soft, and I felt safe in his arms. We came to a stop and I fixed my messy hair. Soul seemed to smirk at this, I probably looked like a mess. You know how you try to look all sexy when throwing your hair back but you end up looking like you have a severe neck problem? Yeah, well that's how I imagined myself.

Soul walked me to my dorm, and we faced each other.

We both began talking at the same time, and then laughed.

"You first." I said.

"No you first."

"Um.. I had a really good time tonight Soul. The club was totally cool. Thanks," I smiled.

"I had a really good time too. And about the kiss, I'm really so-" he began but I cut him off with my lips, placing one hand on his shoulder for support, the other hand held Kid's roses. Soul kissed me back and then I pulled away.

"Hey, I said it was alright. See you later?" He nodded and we wished each other a good night.

I opened the door to the dorm, and immediately upon closing it, I slid down, biting my lip and smiling.

Holy shit.. what a night.

"AHEM" I heard coming from the darkness. A light switched was turned on as I saw Jill sitting on her bed with her glasses, a t-shirt, and shorts on.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? IT IS ALMOST 10 P.M. MISSY! I HAVE BEEN WORRIED SICK! YOU DIDN'T EVEN CALL!" Jill crossed her arms, her eyebrows narrowed.

I began laughing and so did she.

"No, but seriously, how did it go?!" she said excitedly.

"Oh my God! Dude it was pretty amazing!" I fangirled.

"Did anything juicy happen?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Psh.. I don't kiss and tell.. " I smiled and she hit me.

"Tell me everything!"

"Okay, okay. So, we went to this Jazz club called Club 8 and it was pretty cool. Dude, he played the piano and I sang! It was perfection! But oh my gosh you wouldn't believe who was there! Death the Kid, Liz, and Patty! And Soul and I had a little heart to heart talk, well Soul to Soul .." I laughed at my little joke, "And.. we sort of... maybe .. kissed?" I giggled and Jill threw a pillow at me.

"What kind of kiss?! What was it like?" she asked anxiously.

"Well, it wasn't a peck... but it wasn't a French kiss either. It was sweet, and romantic, and full of passion. Just in the moment, you know? Gah, dude his lips were so soft, it made me melt," I sighed dramatically, clutching my cheek.

"Aww! And then what happened?"

"OH YEAH, WELL OMG DUDE! KID SAW US KISS! AND I'M PRETTY SURE HE WAS JEALOUS! DID I MENTION HE BOUGHT ME RED ROSES?" I pulled the bouquet from behind my back and Jill and I both squealed.

"So does that mean Kid likes you too?"

"Well, I don't know! Maybe I'm just imagining it.." But I'm pretty sure I wasn't.

"I wish I was in the middle of a love triangle... but between Hikaru and Kaoru!" Jill sighed deeply, probably imagining it.

"It isn't as great as it sounds..." I stated, holding my head up with my elbow, staring at the bleeding moon.

"Do you ever wonder about the moon? And why it bleeds?" I asked her.

"Isn't it always like that? I thought it was normal..." Jill trailed off.

"No.. It only bleeds sometimes. I read a fanfiction once that said Lord Death uses the Moon, that when it bleeds, a Kishin egg has been hatched and human souls have been eaten. That's how he knows who is next on his To-Die list. Then, we get our missions. Makes sense doesn't it?" I pondered this for a minute.

Jill nodded, "Yeah, I guess so. Looks like something big is about to happen..."

I prayed she was wrong but neither I nor Jill knew just how right she was at that moment...

This was definitely a date to remember.


	4. The Bet that Tears us Apart?

"I think it's this way..." Jill murmured as we wandered the streets of Death City. The graffiti plastered buildings reminded me of Downtown back home. We were headed towards the basketball courts in a nearby park to celebrate Black Star's recovery and release from the dispensary.

"No, dude. Maka said it was this way!" I dragged Jill to the left. I swear, in Soul Eater land, she was a total Marie when it came to directions.

Of course, I was right and we found ourselves in a small park. We waved over to our new friends who were playing basketball, and they greeted us immediately.

"What'd we miss?" I asked Maka.

"Oh, nothing much. I was just trying to read my book but everyone forced me to play! We were just about to pick captains and teams, though." She muttered.

"I CALL CAPTAIN!" I yelled quickly and Jill called second captain.

"HEY WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? I'M THE CAPTAIN ALWAYS!" Black Star yelled from atop of one of the basketball hoops.

"Do you really want me to kick your ass again?" I threatened. Black Star fell from the hoop and we all laughed.

"Black Star!" Tsubaki wailed, helping her partner up.

"FINE BUT I PICK THE DARE FOR THE BET!" He yelled, smiling like an idiot.

"Fine, what do you have in mind Black Star?" I rolled my eyes.

"The losing captain has to kiss Soul, the winning captain has to kiss Death the Kid!" He snickered.

Mine and Jill's eyes both bulged.

"WAIT, NO NEVERMIND YOU BE CAPTAIN BLACK STAR!" I yelled.

"TOO LATE!"

FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKK.

Black Star wouldn't discuss anything after that. We picked our teams. On my team, it was Maka, Soul, and Kid. Jill had Tsubaki, Patty, and Black Star. Apparently Liz stayed home, in fear of her nails being ruined.

Having Kid and Soul on my team was ... interesting.. Both of them wanted to kiss me, so Soul was trying to lose, and Kid was trying to win. The game was pretty close and lasted quite a long time. I have to admit that I'm pretty competitive but I wasn't sure whether I wanted to win or lose..

I almost died when I was distracted by the people who were watching our game. I noticed Stein and Marie were sitting on a bench, and I could hear her talking about how she didn't have a boyfriend. Spirit was watching them from afar. Where have I seen this before? Okay, so we're after the DWMA's Foundation Eve, and Marie is in the picture.. so I'm guessing we are now in Episode 25: Stop Dad's New Staff Assignment? Yes, I remember now. My thoughts were completely filled with trying to remember this and upcoming episodes that I lost track of the score.

I scored like 5 baskets, Kid, 8, and Soul, none.

Jill scored 2 baskets, Patty, 4, and Tsubaki, 2.

Maka went back to her reading and Black Star reffed the game.

In the end, I couldn't even look at Jill, Soul, or Kid. We didn't keep track of the score and waiting to hear Black Star's ruling.

"I WOULD HAVE WON ALL OF YOU IF I PLAYED, BUT YOU GUYS GOT LUCKY TODAY! THE WINNER IS... RACHEL'S TEAM!"

Everyone went silent. I mean, we HAD to do the dare. I kinda knew that Jill liked Soul.. and I wasn't prepared when she leaned down, and kissed him. I also wasn't prepared to see him kissing her back. They weren't French kissing, but they weren't pecking either. It didn't look like there was much passion... well on Soul's end. But I still felt betrayed.

When they came up for air, I walked up to Kid, placed both hands on his shoulders. His arms enclosed around my waist slowly and it made my heart race. I looked into his eyes, and we both were blushing. I leaned in, and my lips lightly pressed against his. You know that feeling when everything feels right? Or that feeling when you can't breath? Or when you feel like your stomach is being filled with butterflies and fireworks are exploding? Yeah, that's how I felt. I don't know how long we stood there kissing, but our kiss transformed from a light peck to a completely passionate kiss that overwhelmed us both.

"Uhhh.. guys? Time is up... " Black Star told us.

I looked up to see Black Star and Soul both bleeding from their nose, Patty and Liz singing about Kid and I sitting in a tree, and Jill, Tsubaki, and Maka, awkwardly watching the scene. My eyes met Soul's.

We had gone out last night and had a really good time. We kissed twice and confided in each other... Were we going out? Did I even have a right to be jealous of him kissing my best friend? I mean, I kissed Kid.. and was he jealous? Yes...

I looked at him, and though his nose was bleeding, he was scowling, with his fists clenched shut. He gritted his sharp teeth.

"GAY BABY!" Jill blurted. Everyone looked at her like she was crazy.

"Oh, you see, whenever there is an awkward silence, a gay baby somewhere is born," she smiled and everyone laughed. Thanks Jill for lightening the mood! Dang, I must be a mother of like a hundred gay babies by now.

"Well guys, Soul and I have to get home. Soul is going to make dinner tonight.. RIGHT SOUL?" Maka put her hands on her small hips.

"Yeah, yeah," Soul muttered and he and Maka left. Wow, did he even care that I kissed Kid?

"Oh yeah, us too. Come on Black Star," Tsubaki called and she and her partner went on home.

"What are we going to eat tonight?" Jill asked, scratching her head. We hadn't really coordinated who cooks when yet.

"Do you two want to come over to our place?!" Patty cheered.

Jill and I looked at each other.

"Oh.. Well we wouldn't want to intrude.." I said.

"Oh, no. Please, I'd love to have you both over." Kid smiled at us.

"Will our food be symmetrical?" Jill muttered and we all laughed.

I got a little cold while walking over to Kid's. I only wore a pair of black shorts, a light pink button up blouse, my knee high stockings, and my combat boots, so Kid lent me his black jacket. I thanked him, blushing. He was such a gentleman!

We arrived at Gallows Mansion, and Jill and I were in awe. It was much bigger than I expected in person. And though the guillotines were pretty intimidating, they reminded me of Justin Law. We stepped through the iron gate and Death the Kid held out a hand to the both of us.

"Welcome to Gallows Mansion, ladies." He sighed in satisfaction at the magnificent symmetry.

As we entered the mansion, I wasn't surprised to see such a perfectly symmetrical ball room with two twin staircases leading to the upstairs. The room was equipped with marble white floors, grand chandeliers, candles, skull themed ornaments, large mahogany tables, red carpets, and a color scheme of white, black, and red. I noted the black grand piano that Maka had asked Soul to play once at a party.

"Kid? Do you play," I nodded over to the instrument.

"I've had a few lessons.." Kid replied.

"He doesn't like playing unless he presses down on the keys symmetrically," Liz pointed out, walking down the staircase.

"HEY KID! DINNER'S READY! I'M STARVING!" Patty yelled.

"What's for dinner?" Jill asked as we were led to the dining room.

"IT'S SUSHI SUNDAY!" Patty jumped in the air sitting down in a random seat.

OH GOD I LOVE SUSHI.

A team of butlers and maids came out with several different types of rolls, some sparkling cider, and desert.

I ate some Philadelphia and Lion King Rolls and then topped it all off with some mango mochi ice cream.

Jill ate some weird looking salmon rolls, regular California rolls and strawberry mochi.

OH HOW I WISHED FOR SOME CALIFORNIA BURRITOS.

I looked around the table. Liz was trying her best not to ruin her nails, Patty was playing with her food... threatening to break its neck, and Kid was measuring his sushi rolls, making sure that they were perfectly symmetrical. Jill and I helped clean up after dinner and Liz pulled Jill aside to try on outfits since they were pretty much the same size. Patty ran into her room to play Barbies, while Kid led me to his personal study.

The room had high ceilings and book cases covered the walls. How many books were in here? Probably thousands...

"Wow Kid, this is.. amazing!" I was breathless.

Kid shoved his hands into his pockets, and sighed.

"Oh, here. This might be of interest to you," he picked an old, dusty book off the shelve and handed it to me.

I took the book into my hands and blew the dust off, revealing the title, _Wuthering Heights. _I flipped the cover over, and gasped in amazement.

"A signed copy? Do you know how rare this is?" I asked in excitedly.

"It's a first edition too.. I want you to have it," he looked at me.

I met his eyes and shook my head.

"No, really Kid.. I can't accept this.. " I handed him the book.

"Please, really.. I want you to have it," he took the book and handed it back to me.

"T-Thank you!" I wrapped my arms around him, and his arms went around my waist.

"You're welcome, anything for you," I felt Kid kiss my hair, things were going by so quickly.

"Kid? I need to ask you something," I asked reluctantly.

"Yes?"

"Um.. I'm just curious.. Do you know anything about.. mixed souls?"

"Well as a Grim Reaper I know about all types of souls.. but mixed souls are so rare... It depends on the souls that are combined..." he scratched his chin, deep in thought.

"What about Grigori and Strong souls..?"

"Well.. Grigori souls are rare themselves, not as rare as mixed souls though. They are angel-shaped souls that can take the shape of wings and halos. That being mixed with a Strong soul would make an incredibly powerful soul wavelength. It could rival that of a God. But they are only fabled to exist..." Kid shook off his thoughts.

"Why do you ask? Something on your mind?" He rubbed my shoulder, symmetrically of course.

"Like I said, just curious... Hey, Kid?"

"Mhm?"

"Can you look at my soul?" I whispered.

"Why-"

"Just please Kid. I need you to do this." I closed my eyes. Why was I on the verge of tears? What would he do when he found out?

"Okay."

Even though my eyes, were closed, I could feel the blue light shining through Kid's eyes. A tear slid down my cheek.

I felt a pair of lips kiss away the fallen tear drop.

"I knew there was something about you... and I never believed that it was true.. until now.." he hugged me.

"You don't think I'm a freak?" I couldn't stop the tears from rolling down my cheeks.

Kid looked at my face long and hard, and then he leaned in slowly, answering my question without needing words. His lips lightly grazed mine for a moment, and I moved my head forward, crushing our lips together with a need. Kid's hands were still clinging to my waist, hoisting me up onto his lap. Our bodies pressed against each other, and my hands rested on his sculpted chest. Our mouths opened slightly, and my tongue shyly licked Kid's bottom lip, asking for entrance, which Kid gladly accepted. Our tongues fought for dominance, and I won. I swirled my tongue in a '8' motion, I had always wanted to do this to see his reaction, which drove him crazy. A moan escaped his lips.

I opened my eyes to try to get a glimpse of Kid's flustered face, and my eyes flew to the old antique mirror hanging on the wall. A face began to materialize and my eyes widened. I pushed Kid away from me, and he turned to see what I was blushing so madly at.

"DAD?!" Kid practically screamed.

"WOOPS! DIDN'T MEAN TO INTRUDE!" A cartoony voice said, and then Lord Death disappeared back into the mirror.

OH GOD HOW WOULD I EVER BE ABLE TO FACE LORD DEATH AFTER THIS?

I was mortified. Kid and I sat in awkward silence for a few minutes.

"Well uhh.. we have school tomorrow, and it's getting kinda late... the Superintendent will be upset if Minah and I don't make it back before curfew..." I got up to leave.

Kid grabbed my arm.

"I really like you Rachel," he murmured.

"I like you too Kid," I smiled at him and lightly pecked him on the lips before retrieving Jill. We walked home and I told Jill what I had learned about mixed souls as well as the awkward ending to mine and Kid's make out session. We sneaked back into our dorm room and locked the door. After we were both dressed and in bed, I spoke.

"So.. how was it?" I asked curiously.

"Hm?"

"The kiss... with.. Soul."

Jill blushed.

"Um, it was.. nice." She shrugged.

"Oh. Well that's nice..."

"How was Kid?" she asked.

"Amazing..." I murmured.

"Nothing's awkward, right?" She looked at me.

"PSH WHAT NO!" I lied.

"Well, goodnight Jill. Saranghae, we have a big day tomorrow.."

"Night, daisuki desu."

I wondered.. would this affect our soul resonance? And just what would happen tomorrow?


	5. A Successful First Mission?

"Are you guys ready?" Maka asked excitedly.

Jill and I nodded enthusiastically, while Crona shook his head nervously.

We had met Crona and Ragnarok yesterday. They had just enrolled into the DWMA, and Crona, Ragnarok, Jill, and I were tagging along with Maka and Soul on their mission.

We were in the Czech Republic, investigating bizarre golem attacks, which were uncommon because golems were meant to ward off evil. I remembered this episode... This was where Arachne and Giriko entered.

"Jill.. you know what happens next right?" I whispered.

"Yeah.. but what do we do?"

We couldn't tell anyone what we knew.. in fear of being accused as traitors or being found out that we're not from here.

We asked around for any information about the berserk golem but no one could give us answers.

Giriko approached us, coming off as friendly and helpful, but Soul knew something was off with him, while Maka scolded him for being rude. We followed him anyways.

Giriko was pretty far ahead of us, leading us to disaster. I got my group's attention.

"Don't ask me how. But I know what is going to happen. This Giriko guy isn't who he says he is. He's really a weapon, and in the berserk golem, there is a witch's soul. We have to be very careful!" I whispered, and my heart dropped.

"Hey! It's over here!" Giriko called over to us. Everyone except Jill stared at me in wonder.

"We don't have much time, you guys have to trust me." They all nodded and we cautiously walked over to Giriko and the possessed golem.

"Hey! Giriko! We know who you are! And what you're doing so just give it up! We know you're a weapon and the witch Arachne is in that berserk golem," I told him. He seemed shocked at first, but then he smirked.

"You figured it out, did you? Too bad I'll have to kill such a pretty face like yours. I've waited 800 hundred years for this!" He grinned maniacally, transforming into a chainsaw.

I looked around for help. Maka's knees where shaking, but I noticed how she pushed aside her fear, getting into her "kick-ass" stance.

"I got this!" She lunged towards the golem with Soul in scythe form. She nearly got cut in two from the chainsaw.

"Tch.. I need to get closer.." she muttered.

"Ragnarok.. Screech Alpha!" Crona and Ragnarok both yelled, and a blackish-purple substance came from the blade of the sword, hitting the golem.

With that borrowed time, Maka made a clear cut into the golem's stomach, and with that cut, came hundreds of threads of spider webs, binding her body.

"I.. can't.. move.." She fell to the ground, and Soul transformed, catching her.

"TIME TO CHOP YOU INTO PIECES!" Giriko laughed.

My hands were shaking. What was I supposed to do? I was just supposed to stand and observe! I had totally forgotten about the spider webs paralyzing Maka.. I wish I would have warned her.

"RACHEL! LOOK OUT!" Crona yelled over to me.

"HOLY SHIT!" I screamed as I just barely dogged the moving blade of the saw.

"Wow, such a dirty mouth on a pretty face... You my dear, need to be punished for being so naughty."

I tried my hardest not to puke. I smirked.

"Screw you... How about I get this over with and kick your ass so we can all go home? I don't have all day! I have fanfiction to write." I raised my sword.

"Jill.."

"Yes?"

"Let's try it..."

"We've never done it before .."

"We have to."

"Okay."

We both closed our eyes... envisioning our blue, winged souls resonating, praying it would work.

"LET'S GO SOUL RESONANCE!" We yelled in unison.

I could feel a connection instantly, and felt like my soul had been amplified well over 100% its wavelength. Jill's blade turned a blue-ish purple color, and I raised my sword.

Before I could swing it, the golem stopped fighting, and millions of spiders crept out of the woods.

"OH SHIT!" I jumped into the arms of Jill, who had transformed back into my best friend.

"Uhh.. W-What's going on?" Crona whispered.

"Ahh!" I fell to the floor. I guess the soul resonance had taken a lot of energy out of me.

"Don't worry," Crona raised his sword and gave a somewhat masculine stance, "I'll protect you!"

"I've been waiting 800 years for this!" Giriko relished the moment, watching the spiders go in the golem's mouth. "I could feel the madness running through my veins. While you were sleeping, the world has become a better place. Right, Arachne?"

A woman morphed from the millions of spiders. Arachne. The mother of magic weapons.

Crona began shuddering violently. Arachne greeted us and started talking about how Soul burned some curry last night. Then, she stared at me.

"You... I know all about you. Last night you were at Death the Kid's house... You two were having quite the time, weren't you?" She smirked.

I clenched my jaw, refusing to answer her.

"You have been quite busy lately, haven't you? Two boys.. that's a lot to handle. How many more do you think you'll kiss? And my, my, and look at that soul," she stared deep into me, as if she could see right through me.

"Stop.." I whispered.

"STOP! OKAY YOU DON'T KNOW ME!" I clenched my fists, "But I know you!"

Arachne laughed as if she was amused.

"And I've been watching you, little dark one Crona. Child of Medua, my little sister. She didn't love you at all, did she? But I can give you all the love you need.." she laughed malevolently again.

Crona shook, and ran towards her with Ragnarok. Arachne guarded his attack and swatted him in the face hard with her fan.

"Finish them, I'm no longer amused.." she said simply. Giriko kicked Crona, sending him flying. Black blood spiked out from Crona's chest.

"CRONA!" Maka screamed.

"NO!" I yelled, "JILL!"

"RIGHT!" Jill transformed, and I got into my stance.

"LET'S GO SOUL RESONANCE!" I wasn't sure if it would work or not again, but we had to try it.

The same effect happened and I felt a surge of energy and power. I raised my sword and struck Giriko and Arachne, forcing them to fly backwards. I ran towards them on the ground, and while crying, I tried punching them with my soul wavelength, not holding back. I was forced to stop when I was almost crushed by the golem's giant clay fist.

Arachne pulled herself off the ground.

"Well, it seems I may have underestimated you... You know, sooner or later they will find out.. And you'll have to leave... Giriko! The golem has limited power left, we're retreating." She ran away, and Giriko wiped his bloody nose, flipped me off, then ran after her.

"No! Don't let them get away!" I shouted, but couldn't move, my body was too weak.

"WATCH OUT!" Soul yelled. I stayed still, about to collapse when I felt a pair of arms push me out of the way. I looked up to see Justin Law carrying me.

"I'm sorry I'm late! I must protect the DWMA students and trial students!" He yelled over his head phones. DUDE I'VE ALWAYS WONDERED WHAT SONG HE LISTENS TO ALL THE TIME!

He recited a prayer, resonating his soul, which surprisingly, I could have sworn I saw. If, I can barely see souls... Has Maka seen mine yet?

A blade cut off the golem's head, and Soul looked a little depressed. If a Meisterless Weapon could do that... I could only wonder how bad Soul felt, not being able to fight without his partner, only being able to hold her...

He was holding her... He would die for her.. and in the Book of Eibon.. He kinda looked like her! I looked down at my chest, DAMN MY OVERLY DEVELOPED CHEST!

WAIT.. WAS I JEALOUS ?

PSH! OF MAKA?! WHAT NO! AHAAHA WHY WOULD YOU EVEN THINK THAT?! HE'S JUST A REALLY DEVOTED PARTNER IS ALL.. So devoted that he always wants to protect her... And.. is willing to die for her...

"Now then, let's bow our heads and pray," Justin closed his eyes and we followed.

We let her get away.. we let the witch Arachne and Giriko get away! I thought I would have been able to prevent this from happening.. but it did anyways. Was this fate? Maybe everything's already been written out.. and there is no stopping it..

On our way back home, Maka rode in the coffin, unable to move or protest, much to our amusement.

Somewhere, Arachne and Giriko would be on their way to Baba Yaga's castle.. deep in the Amazon Forest. I had to stop them. I had to stop them from creating the Moral Manipulation Machine, spreading the madness, and I had to stop this anime's ending. I gasped, it was Monday... The new chapter of Soul Eater would have been released. I wondered if they had managed to kill the Kishin yet..

Back at the DWMA, we all gathered by Maka's bedside in the dispensary, watching Soul shovel food into her mouth. Nygus said that the magic would wear off soon. Black Star signed Maka's forehead and gave her a Hitler mustache. Jill and I laughed. Death the Kid was rearranging the medicine bottles to perfect symmetry.

Sid knocked on the door.

"Well what a lively group of visitors. Nygus may I speak to you in private for a moment?" he asked. Nygus nodded and headed outside.

I watched as Black Star followed them out, but no one else paid any attention.

"I have to use the restroom, excuse me." I followed him.

I sneakily crept up behind him, and I heard Sid's and Nygus's voices.

"Magic tool?" she asked.

"Ever heard of Eibon? He's known as the teacher of Witches and the greatest inventor of our world. It's likely Arachnophobia is trying to copy his design. We'll find out more later, but we have to get going."

"Where we going?"

"Azusa will tell us the location later. Come on." I heard them walk away.

"Arachnophobia. They're the ones who hurt Maka." Black Star whispered, he punched the wall with his soul wavelength. He looked like pretty damn pissed off.

"Hey! You're going after them, aren't you? I want to come too!" Black Star jumped a little and when he saw it was me, he loosened up a bit.

"This is my fight, stop trying to steal my thunder..."

"You think Maka isn't my friend too? I may not have known her since I was born, but I really do care a lot for her. I want them to pay for what they did to her. I was there.. I should have stopped them then, but now it's my chance for revenge. Please Black Star.." I begged him.

"Fine, get your weapon ready, we're leaving in 5," he turned and left.

I hurried to get Jill and we left, no questions asked. As we traveled to the castle, I informed her of the situation and the episode. Black Star was ahead of us so it gave us the opportunity to talk.

When we arrived, Black Star immediately began fighting the guards and they fell. I fought a few too, but they weren't much of a fight. From the inside, I heard an alarm ringing.

"COME ON COME AT ME BRO I'LL TEAR YOU ALL TO PIECES!" Black Star yelled.

Mosquito was standing in the entrance to the castle and then Angela appeared behind him.

"HEY! I KNOW YOU!" She pointed to Black Star.

Mifune appeared, his swords in a carrier.

"What are you doing here? I swore never to use my blade against a child.." Mifune looked at me and Jill, "I don't know you two but I have unsettled business. Please step aside.."

I was about to protest when Black Star said, "Do it. This is my fight." Jill and I went a safe distance from the fight and watched. Mifune threw his swords in the air, and they stuck into the ground. He ran to Black Star, but he withstood Mifune's attack and blocked.

"Maybe you're not a kid as I thought.."

"YOU'RE NOT TO SHOW ANY MERCY, IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?" Mosquito warned.

Black Star tried using Mifune's own sword against him, but Mifune was too fast and knew all too well. He almost struck Black Star but Tsubaki switched to smoke bomb mode.

"That magic weapon.. is she .. ? Indeed. It was Lady Arachne's sister who created that kind of magic weapon. Rumor has it the DWMA has one of them. Must be her." Mosquito thought aloud.

Black Star attacked him with his Enchanted Sword, but Mifune used his Infinite Sword attack. He struck him with a twenty four blows.

"BLACK STAR!" I yelled as Black Star fell.

"The wounds aren't too deep but you've had enough. Tsubaki, was it? Take this child and leave." Mifune walked away.

"Why would you do this to help a witch?" Tsubaki yelled at Mifune.

"She hurt our friend, we just want our revenge!" I added.

"And no one gets away with that, do you understand me?" Black Star got up.

"Well I'm sorry to hear that.." said Mifune.

"No! Don't you apologize! I know you're a good man, but why do you fight with this organization?! You have good skills and like children, you would fit in well at the academy!" Tsuabki suggested.

"What? Like a teacher?" He thought about this for a moment, "No. I can't do that. It's an impossible dream. The DWMA hates witches, I could never bring Angela and protect her."

"Mifune! Finish them!" Mosquito commanded.

"Why bother? This battle is already finished." He said simply.

"The DWMA are our enemies! We can't leave these four alive! If you don't, I don't know what would happen to Angela's health.." Mosquito threatened.

Mifune stopped, and raised his blade, about to strike Black Star and Tsubaki when we heard a shot fired and an explosion.

Blood poured out of Mosquito's little body. It must have been Azusa and Sid nearby. They tried to shoot Mifune but he blocked with a sword and hid in a blind spot.

A guard came out, warning Mosquito to leave for his own safety but Mosquito drank his blood, killing the man.

Mifune started retreating.

"No! Let's finish what we started!" Black Star yelled.

"W-Wait Black Star.." I whispered.

"No.. You're strong I give you that. Keep improving like you have.. and you'll do well. Try to find the other presence in Tsubaki, and you can control the Enchanted Sword. I know a lot about swords, and you have a very good one.. And that hurt friend of yours? Give her this," Mifune threw him a piece of candy. As we stared at it, Mifune disappeared.

After that, we rode silently back to the DWMA with Nygus, Sid, and Azusa. They didn't reprimand us, because we actually gave them time, and acted as a distraction.

Black Star gave Maka the candy, and I waited outside the dispensary door.

When he came out, I smiled at him.

"How is she?" He walked right past me.

I rolled my eyes.

"Rude, much? What's wrong, Black Star?"

"I was supposed to get revenge for Maka. Instead I tried getting revenge for myself.. and lost. All I did was deliver a stupid piece of candy.." He said, still walking. I took a few steps towards him.

"I respect you so much, Black Star." I said.

He stopped.

"You're so strong, and so determined. Even when you're thrown onto the ground, you never give up. And trust me, you will transcend God one day.. I've seen it with my own eyes."

"You.. You really think so?"

"I know so, and hey you're still going to kick my ass someday right? It will take a pretty strong person to do that so, I'll be looking forward to you beating me. You better train harder," I laughed.

I couldn't see his face. I wondered if he was amused or not.

"Yeah, you're right. I look forward to it too." He walked away, and I was left there smiling at the ground like an idiot. I was glad that we were now friends.

"Hey Rachel," Soul smiled at me, closing the door behind him.

"Hey Soul!" I ran to him and hugged him. We hadn't talked since the incident with Maka and the golem.

"Maka just went to sleep, and I was about to head home. But, do you want to come with me to the Death Café? I think we should talk." He put his hands in his pocket.

"Sure." I smiled.

We walked over to the café and I mentally fangirled when I saw Tsugumi, Meme, and Anya waitressing. I wonder what they did with their allowances this time.

We sat in the empty side of the café. It was around 6:30 p.m. so there wasn't many customers.

Tsugumi came to us smiling, wearing her uniform. DUDE I LOVED THE UNIFORMS.

"May I take your order?" she asked sweetly.

"I'll just take a coffee. Rachel?" Soul asked and Tsugumi eagerly looked at me.

"Um.. I'll just have a water. Oh! And some ice cream a little later, please! Do you have pistachio?"

"Um.. I think so. If not, would you be fine with vanilla?" she asked.

I nodded and she hurried off and gave the Master the orders. She brought back a cup of coffee and a glass of water. We thanked her.

"So... what did you want to talk about?" I sipped my water through the straw.

"What's a mixed soul?" He asked out of nowhere. I nearly spat out my water.

"WHAT?!" I reminded myself we were in a public place, and people turned to see what the commotion was about. I stuck my tongue out at them, and they went back to their business.

"I heard Maka talking about it.. When I asked her, she said something about you having one." He shrugged.

I sighed.

"Well.. I didn't know what it was until a couple days ago actually. Apparently Minah and I have these so called "Mixed Souls". They're half Grigori, half strong soul. You know that samuri Black Star has been fighting? He has a strong soul.. it is the equivalent of 99 human souls. And Maka has a Grigori soul.. It's so rare... Only one in five million people have it. It's like.. an angel type soul.. with wings and a halo. Somehow my soul consists of those two combined. Kid told me that it can rival that of a God.." I didn't look at him, I was too preoccupied with pretending to be busy with my straw.

"Hm.. Seems like you've been spending a lot of time with Kid lately..." he murmured.

I blushed. Seriously? That was what he was concerned about at the moment?

"Um I guess.." I shifted awkwardly.

"Do you like him?"

A deeper shade of red spread across my cheeks and my eyes widened.

"W-What?"

"Do. you. like. him." He said it again.

"I- I do.." I looked around the café, not meeting is eyes.

"Do you like me?" He arched an eyebrow, awaiting my response.

"Yes..." I whispered. I stared at his lips.

"We both like you.. and you like us. But I have to admit that I don't like sharing, Rachel."

"I.. I.." I couldn't speak.

"But, I don't want to lose you. Plus, I'd like to know if you were with another guy, Cheating isn't cool, you know.." He ran his fingers through his hair carelessly, grinning.

"I.. I thought you liked Minah.. or Maka.."

He laughed. WHY WAS HE LAUGHING?

"Minah? It was a dare, Rachel! I only have eyes for you. And Maka? Are you kidding? She's my Meister, and she's totally flat-chested..." he shook his head.

"Soul, I know you don't care about breast size. Sure Blaire gives you nosebleeds, but you don't like that. I know you like cute things..." I pointed out.

He blushed.

"How did you know?"

"It's obvious.."

"No.. How did you know about Blaire.. You've never met her.. and Maka and I have never brought her up in front of you. Also, how did you know about Giriko and the witch Arachne?" He whispered. He found me out.

"It was just a guess.."

"Please don't lie to me.." He pleaded, closing his eyes.

"I know more than you think..." I sighed.

"So.. what? You can see the future?" He opened his eyes.

"Something like that.. look Soul.. I'll explain everything to you later, okay? I promise. But not here, not now. Not like this." I got up to leave.

Tsugumi came with my pistachio ice cream. "We have it!" She cheered.

I put some money on the table, thanked her and left. DAMN IT I REALLY WANTED THAT ICE CREAM.

"Rachel!" Soul called after me, running towards me.

It had started raining.

"Soul! Please! Not like this!" I shouted over the pouring rain. His hair was soaked, and it gave him a sexy look.

"I-I never got to tell you.." He panted.

"What?"

"This." His lips crushed against mine and we stayed in the middle of the street, kissing in the rain. His hands enclosed my waist, and my hands rested on his shoulders. We both melted into the kiss, and even though I was cold and wet, I felt warm, secure, safe. It was as if I could see every individual rain drop fall in slow motion, like time itself had stopped and it was just Soul and me. Here and now. We kissed with an urgency, a need.

He broke the kiss.

"I- I love you Christina.." He whispered over the pounding rain, but I could still hear him. He said he loved me. He loved ME. Not Rachel, but Christina. Wait..

"W-What did you call me?" I pulled away from him, now a little cautious and frightened.

He said my real name.. He knew who I was. But how ?


	6. Whose Tears Sparkle in the Moonlight?

"Hey Maka, glad to see you back. You had us really worried," Liz said to Maka.

She smiled and said, "Glad to be back!" nearly punching Soul in the face.

Soul...

The scene of last night had been replaying in my mind over and over again.

"What did you call me?" I took a step away from him. Just a minute ago, we were kissing in the rain, and now I didn't even know if I could trust him.

"What's wrong? What did I do?" He took a step towards me and I took one step away.

"You.. You called my Christina."

He blushed and rubbed is neck shyly.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry. It's just that I know you and Minah have these nicknames.. And I wanted to make saying, 'I love you' more intimate. I didn't mean to upset you.." he stared at the ground.

Dude, I'm such an idiot, I thought. For a moment, I was totally scared and confused.

"No.. No.. It's okay. I over reacted. I'm only used to Jill calling me that."

Wait.. he said he loved me? But did he love me.. or Rachel? I couldn't help but feel both relieved and disappointed that he loved Rachel, and not Christina. He walked me back to my dorm, well we practically ran... due to the pouring rain. I hugged him and he left. Jill was already in bed, so I took a quick shower and soon fell asleep as well. I had really to stop staying up late on school nights.

I was snapped back into reality, when everyone gasped. Apparently our group was talking amongst ourselves and Stein got irritated. He threw a scalpel, almost hitting Tsubaki in the face.

"Keep talking.. and next time I won't miss.." He threatened as Black Star bursted through the door.

"Sorry Doc, I was battling. Miss Marie was supervisor. I won of course." he said nonchalantly.

People were whispering amongst themselves still, wondering why Black Star had been fighting so much lately. I knew why. It was because of Mifune.. well and Kid.. and.. me. We were lowering his self-esteem. He's not used to losing, so he's trying his hardest to become stronger and win.

"Well nonetheless, you're still late. Go outside." Stein ordered.

Stein walked up to the board, and stuck a sticker on it, reading DUEL ARTS.

"We are going to be learning about duel arts. Resonating between yourself and your partner won't be enough when fighting our enemies, instead, you must work together. Whoever I call, please come up, and fight me.. Ox and Harver... The newly recovered Maka and of course her partner Soul... as well as Black Star."

Black Star entered the room, muttering something about Stein making up his mind.

"I'm afraid of you destroying my classroom, so you will be Weaponless today. Now students, please come at me. I won't be holding back..." He tightened the screw in his head, "I'LL DISSECT YOU ALL!"

Creepy...

Black Star made the first move, and the battle was pretty much in Stein's favor. The group began attacking itself, which made it really funny when Ox electrocuted Maka and Black Star all the time.

Then Black Star kicked Ox's ass. Everyone face palmed and Stein looked very disappointed.

I hadn't seen Kid around lately. He was supposedly on a top secret mission in the desert. I knew what was going on. He was retrieving a magic tool from this never ending train. I missed him.. and wish I could have accompanied him, but I was happy to have Soul with me.

The next day, when he, Patty, and Liz came back, we all went to play basketball. I was trying to play my best, but I was distracted by Kid and Soul sitting together on a bench talking.

I tried to listen in. They were talking about Crona, then their conversation shifted towards me.

".. We have to work this out.. It's not fair.. Only one of us... Protect her.. " I managed to hear only fragments of what he was saying.

"I love her... but if she loves.. I think we can.." I heard Kid just barely.

I saw Kid tap his fist on Soul's heart and then I saw blackness.

I was in a field, wearing a really pretty, white sun dress. I was running to a tall Oak tree, where I saw Kid and Soul. I was about to reach out and touch them when I fell into a hole. I was screaming, but I realized I was falling in slow motion. I landed on the floor harshly, and screamed for help. Then, he came. I stared at him, my heart pounding. I could feel the madness seeping into my very core, but I barely managed to resist. Asura came at me with incredible speed, his hand at my throat in a matter of seconds.

"You scare me.." he whimpered. His grip tightened and he lunged for my heart.

"NOOO!" I screamed, closing my eyes shut.

"Rachel!" I heard Soul and Kid scream. My head hurt.

I woke up to find everyone standing over me. They were yelling at Black Star who had accidentally thrown a ball at my head, making me fall to the ground, unconscious. Well it wasn't his fault.. I was the one trying to be nosy and wasn't paying attention.

"Ah.." My head throbbed.

"Don't move.." Kid instructed while Soul rested my head on his lap.

"You okay?" There was concern in Soul's eyes and he looked a little pale, probably paler than me.

"I-I'm fine. Perfectly fine.. really it was nothing." I tried getting up, but I was really weak.

"I just have a head ache is all.." I gave everyone a smile, but no one bought it.

That dream.. no, nightmare.. It really scared the shit out of me. Why.. ? Why would I even dream that? And why would Asura be afraid of me? I WAS FREAKING TERRIFIED OF HIM!

The game was dismissed due to my injury. Soul carried me all the way back to my dorm. I practically begged Jill to let me go to Kid's party, before she actually consented. After a few aspirins, I felt way better. I wore a purple metallic strapless dress, I decided to lay off the heels because I DID NOT want to fall twice in one day, and went with some black ballet flats with some cute, edgy leggings. I curled my hair and wore the necklace I came into this world with. It was a blue cameo necklace my dad had bought me a few years ago. I thought of him. I hadn't realized how everyone back in our world must have felt or thought when we were gone. Was there a funeral or search team looking for us? Did anyone even care?

"You ready?" Jill asked, putting on some pearl earrings. She was wearing a blue dress with a white little vest and black flats. Her hair was in her usual style, down with bangs back.

I nodded.

We arrived at Gallows Mansion fashionably early, because I mean, that's just how we rolled. We immediately found our friends. Maka had her fist out, and Black Star was on the ground.

"Don't bully Crona!" She said.

"WHAT? SOMEONE'S BULLYING CRONA?" He swung an arm across Crona's shoulder, "IF ANYONE'S BULLYING YOU, YOU JUST TELL OLD BLACK STAR AND I'LL KICK HIS ASS RIGHT OUT THE NEAREST WINDOW! GOT IT?" Crona smiled shyly.

"And I got your back too Crona!" I added, smiling.

"W-why are you all so nice to me?" Crona asked.

"It's simple! We're your friends silly!" Maka told him, hugging him.

A new song started playing, and I said, "I love this song! Dude let's dance!"

Jill and I started dancing, but had to stop because we were laughing at how stupid we were.

I got thirsty, and I saw Patty near the refreshment table.

"Hey Patty!"

She started laughing hysterically.

I reached for a glass of punch.

"No. No. Try this! You need some fun!" She laughed again.

"Um.. okay.. I don't really care what I drink.. I'm just so thirsty!" I grabbed the cup and practically gulped it down.

"This sparkling cider tastes funny.." I murmured.

Patty laughed so hard this time. I looked at her more closely. Was she.. drunk? And.. what did she give me? I immediately began to feel a little woozy. I've never been drunk before.. I don't know how it feels.. I don't know how to react to it.. Okay, now I was starting to sound like Crona.

I stumbled a bit to the dance floor. I just wanted to dance and party and have fun.

"LET'S PARTY BITCHES! WOOOOOOO!" I yelled. I saw Soul sitting down on a love seat, and ran over to him.

"Soul!" I cuddled my way around his arm.

"Rachel?" He was confused with my behavior. A finger went to his lips.

"Sh.. Soul.. No need to talk.. I just.. I want you Soul.." I slurred.

A blush crept onto his cheeks.

"You're drunk." He told me.

"No.. I'm perfectly fine! Please Soul.." I burrowed my face into his shoulder. Why was I about to cry?

"Fine.." Soul whispered. SO HE AGREED? WE WERE GOING TO FINALLY DO IT? I mean, I had conflicted emotions. Of course I loved him.. and I was happy that he wanted to.. but.. then again, I was a little disappointed that he would want to with me in this state. Like was he taking advantage of me?

For some reason he called Kid over.. WOAH WOAH WOAH WHAT WAS GOING ON HERE? WAS MY FANTASY FINALLY GOING TO BECOME REALITY? HOLY FUCKING SHIT.

They swung an arm around each of their shoulders, helping my up the stairs. We entered what I imagined to be Kid's room, which even though I was drunk, I could tell was perfectly symmetrical. They set me down lightly on the bed.

I sat up.

"I- I love you both.. so much.." I started taking off my flats, and was about to start undressing myself when Kid came out of his closet with an over sized white t-shirt.

Soul stood me up, and started undressing me, with his head turned to the side.

They.. they didn't want to look at me? Was I not desirable?

I was in my strapless bra and underwear, and Kid lifted my arms over my head, while Soul slipped on the white t-shirt, both of them not even glimpsing at me.

"Why.. are you guys dressing me when we're supposed to be undressing? .. I don't .. I don't understand.." I slurred my words.

They helped me into bed, tucking me in the covers.

"Not tonight, love. Not like this." Kid whispered, kissing me on the forehead.

Soul kissed me on the forehead as well, and before they closed the door behind them, I could have sworn I heard them say that they loved me too.

GREAT SO I DON'T GET ANY ACTION TONIGHT. WHAT AM I GOING TO BLOG ABOUT THEN? I tried getting up, but the room was spinning. I was forced to stay put. I decided to sleep it off. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep. They were such gentlemen... Why was I so lucky? It felt like I had only slept for five minutes. I checked the clock, 2:07 a.m.

Shit.. I felt like I was supposed to do something very important, but I couldn't remember what.

What had happened last night? All I remembered was going to Kid's party.. and then Patty giving me some funny drink.. then.. Wait.. Where was I?

I looked around the dark room.. Was this Kid's room? I think I remember coming in here.. but for what? And with whom? I remember.. Soul.. Yes.. Soul was there.. and so was Kid.. and they were.. undressing me?

...

HOLY FUCKING SHIT ! ASDFGHJKL;

DID WE .. ? LIKE.. UM. DO.. THAT.

DAMN IT WHY COULDN'T I REMEMBER THE EXPERIENCE?! I BET IT WAS AMAZING BUT DAMN I WAS TOO DRUNK TO REMEMBER! GAH DAMN!

Wait.. So.. we did do it. Gah, I wasn't sure. I don't think they would take advantage of me..

My head still hurt a lot.. but I got out of bed. I turned on the light, and I almost had a heart attack when I heard moaning.

HOLY FUCKING SHIT. I jumped, and looked at where the sound was coming from. On a leather couch, I saw Kid sleeping. He was tossing and turning. Aw.. he slept on that just for me!

I blushed. I went over to him.. He looked so peaceful when he slept.

"Kid..?" I shook him lightly.

He didn't respond, but just shifted into a different position. He was obviously uncomfortable. I shook him a couple more times but he didn't wake up.

I put my hands on my hips.

"KID GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP!" I yelled, shaking him hard.

"SYMMETRY!" He jumped. I laughed.

"Finally! Come sleep with me!" I pulled him up.

"Rachel.. you're drunk still.."

"And? I just want you to sleep NEXT to me. I don't want you hurting your back at my expense.. Why? What were you thinking?" I smirked.

He blushed, "Nothing.."

We both got into bed and faced away from each other. Well.. this was awkward...

"Kid?" I whispered.

"Yes?"

"I'm cold.. would it be okay if I hugged you?" I asked innocently.

Without looking at him I could tell he was blushing.

He turned onto his back, and I moved closer to him. His arm went around me and I hugged him with my head resting on his chest. My head moved with every breath he took and I could hear his heartbeat. I fell asleep to that, and everything just seemed so peaceful.. so right.

I woke up still in Kid's arms. The sun was out, burning my eyes, and I could tell it was early morning. Kid's face was nuzzled into my shoulder, and his arm was around my waist. But.. something was like.. poking the backside of my leg.

"OH MY GOD!" I blushed.

Kid jumped up.

"What? What is it?" He asked frantically.

"Um... You .. have... a .. thing.." I couldn't help but laugh.

He looked down, and his face turned a bright scarlet red. We both had minor nosebleeds.

"I- I'm sorry.. I can't help it.. Especially when waking up to a beautiful girl in my arms.." He blushed even harder.

"Hey.. It's natural.." DUDE WE WERE HAVING THE MOST AWKWARD CONVERSATION EVER.

I looked over to the clock in the middle of the room. 7:24 a.m.

I jumped up from the sheets, and I guess the shirt was a little low, revealing a bit, causing Kid to look away as blood dripped from his nose.

"We're going to be late for school! And I don't have anything to wear!" I got up a bit too quickly and almost fainted. Crap.. I was hung-over. I almost forgot about last night.

Kid caught me, "Don't worry love. We won't be late.. and you can borrow one of Liz's outfits. I'm sure she wouldn't mind." He kissed me chaste on the lips and I went to Liz's room. It had a bunch of animal print on the walls, a pink and black color scheme, music posters on the walls, and a big make up area. Just what to expect from Liz.

"Liz?" I asked.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH MY HAIR?!" She sat up, screaming.

I giggled.

"WHAT?"

"Oh.. It's you Rachel. Geez, you scared me! What's up? Wait... why are you wearing one of Kid's shirts? And why is your hair so messy?" She grinned knowingly.

I rolled my eyes.

"Nothing happened! But hey, can I borrow something to wear?" I asked.

"Sure, wake me up in 5, k?" She went back under her covers.

I went through her closet, and picked out a cute purple shirt, and a pair of jeans. I just wore the flats I came in. I fixed my hair in Liz's mirror, only brushing it out, looking more presentable. Kid gave me my own toothbrush for whenever I wanted to spend the night. That made me wonder how Jill was.. Did she make it home safely? Did she know where I was? Was she worried?

We all left the house for school at 7:45 and arrived at exactly 8:00 much to Kid's pleasure. We went to our seats in Class Crescent Moon. The lights in the class were hurting my eyes and I started to feel nauseous again. I never want to get drunk EVER again.. I sat next to Jill.

"Dude you look pretty messed up.." She laughed.

"Gee, thanks! I feel pretty messed up.." I muttered.

"You can't feel that bad, Rachel! Didn't you and Kid sleep together last night!" Patty giggled.

Both Kid and I blushed.

"We slept NEXT to each other .. not WITH.. DO YOU WANT TO DIE?" I threatened.

Suddenly, I felt terribly sick. I was lucky enough to run to the trash can near the exit. I threw up, and I felt someone holding my hair.

"OH MY GOD RACHEL YOU'RE PREGNANT?!" Black Star yelled.

"OH MY GOD YOU IDIOT NO I'M NOT PREG-" I threw up again.

"She's hung-over.." Jill explained.

I wiped my mouth with a napkin. I saw that it was Soul who had been holding my hair. He handed me a water bottle and a pill. I was so grateful for him, he came prepared!

Class was such a drag. All I wanted to do was sleep. I felt irritable, so when the day ended, I just slept everything off.

The next day was better. I was trying to remember everything that happened that night, as well as get that awful feeling out of my system. What was I supposed to do? I remember that night I felt ... like I was supposed to do something.. or stop something.. but I couldn't remember what...

"Hey, where's Crona?" I asked.

Maka looked up from her book.

"Oh, he probably went home early after class." she said.

Crona... why did I have this eerie feeling about him being gone? What happened in the episodes after the party? I remember Crona walking home.. and Medusa telling him to look for a vault... but Crona didn't want to.. so instead.. he..

"WHAT TIME IS IT?" I jumped up. Maka looked at me weirdly..

"It's.. It's 5.. why?"

"Where does Professor Stein live?! It's important!" Maka nodded, not asking questions which I felt grateful for. She gave me directions and I ran as fast as I could.

I could see the laboratory was just on top of the hill, I prayed I wasn't too late. SHIT.

I saw Crona, clutching his arm, shaking as he walked.

"CRONA!" I ran over to him. He jumped, and was so nervous, I thought he would have a heart attack.

"Please.. tell me you didn't.." I panted.

"W-What do you mean?" He looked like he was on the verge of tears.

"You know what I mean.. I know about the pen.." A tear fell down his cheek, and he sobbed. I grabbed his arm and hugged him. He needed a shoulder to cry on.

"S-She's my mother.. I had to.. but.. but.. I didn't want to hurt anyone.. I like Miss Marie.. and I like my friends.." he sobbed.

"I know.. I know.. but Crona.. you did something really bad.."

"But she's my mother! She said she loves me!" He cried even harder. I made Crona look me in the eyes.

"Hey.. you know something?" I started crying too, "My mother.. she would tell me she loved me.. but she didn't. She always tried hurting me.. She would use me just like Medusa uses you.. and love? She didn't love me. Anyone can have children.. but it takes someone real special to be a mother.. You know who loves you? Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, Patty, Black Star, Minah, Miss Marie, and I.. we all love you!" I hugged him. We stayed like that, crying on each other's shoulders for a while.

"D-Do you love her though?" He whispered.

"No.. I just feel sorry for her.."

"Crona? You will have to tell Miss Marie what you did to her.. You have to make things right.. Trust me.. I know how this will turn out.." I told him.

"I will.. I promise..." He wiped his nose and we hugged once more.

As we held hands walking back to the DWMA, I could have sworn that I saw a snake slither across the road...


	7. Insanity! Murder, Murder?

"Hey! Let's go! We're about to start!" Liz called over to us.

Jill and I ran to the group, nearly tripping in the process. We were in the DWMA's private forest, training with Dr. Stein.

"There are already a number of teams who can do group resonating, so we're a little behind. We may be having a battle very near in the future against Arachnophobia.. We can't waste any time.. so any team that cannot perform group resonance by the end of the day will be dismissed from my class." He stated emotionless.

My heart sank. We all exchanged serious stares.

"Let's begin.." He said, stepping back to view our performance.

I focused on my breathing, imagining the blue orb that was my soul. I felt it expanding, surrounding the air all around me.

Maka started the resonance, connecting with Kid, then to Black Star.

I called to Black Star's soul.. trying to welcome the resonance. It was going perfect...

... Until it reached me, breaking harshly.

"Shit.." I muttered.

"AGAIN!" Stein ordered.

We tried again, following the same steps, but it failed again. Everyone became frustrated.

"Can you at least try? It's not just something that comes easy, you know?" Maka called over to me.

I blinked.

"Um.. excuse me? It's my fault you won't let me in? I'm trying! Why don't you!" I yelled back at her.

"You're expanding your wavelength on purpose! If you want to lead so badly then why don't you?!"

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT I'M MORE POWERFUL THAN YOU OKAY? IT BEATS BEING A WEAK LITTLE GIRL!" I yelled loudly.. too loudly. Black Star stepped between us.

"Maka, stop.. You're just doing this because you're jealous.. Don't take it out on her.. It's not her fault Soul likes her and not you.." He told her.

'WHAT?! AND WHY ARE YOU DEFENDING HER, HUH?! EVERYONE KNOWS YOU LIKE HER!" She yelled at him.

We both blushed. OH SHIT.. ANOTHER ONE?

"Fuck this shit.." I muttered and went for a walk alone in the woods. Stein called for a break, we all needed time to cool down.

I almost got lost in the dense forest, but I heard someone panting, and followed the sound.

I saw Professor Stein up against a tree.. Was he going mad ? He looked terrified.. I heard Maka approach him. He was snapped back into reality.

"Professor Stein? I'd like Rachel and Minah to be switched out of my team. Their holding us back.. We're not compatible!"

"Oh is that so? If you came here to tell me that then the one who is off the team is you.." He told her.

She stumbled a bit, "W-What? She's the one who's dragging us down! She can't control her wavelength!"

"Are you trying to restrain her power? It's not that she doesn't know how to control it, because trust me she does, but who do you think is the most powerful on the team?"

"Why is it always about her.. ?" She looked down.

"This lesson is about sensing something more fundamental.. If you don't get it, then maybe you should leave." He said.

"I'll do it.. I don't want to leave your class," She turned to leave and I ran back to the group.

I made it before her, she walked past me.

"You had to snitch on me to Stein? Real mature Maka. It seems like your the one who can't control yourself, now." I muttered.

"You-" She swung for my face, but I blocked and tripped her. She landed on her back, with the wind knocked out of her.

She pulled herself off the dirt, coughing.

"How weak.. I'd never get taken down like that.." I laughed.

She came at me again.

"Ladies!" Kid began.

"No.. they need to settle this.." Soul stopped him.

I was too busy listening to them talk that I didn't dodge Maka's punch.

She hit me right in the cheek and DAMN IT HURT. I skidded back a few steps, then rubbed my red cheek.

"Happy now? If you want to fight, then let's do it. I WILL BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU!" I vowed.

Maka turned, wiped a few tears from her eyes and ran.

"YOU BITCH ! FHEIWKHAOGHKJASDFGHJKL I HATE YOUUUUUUUU!" She screamed.

Jill punched me on the head.

"I went too far, huh?" I whispered silently.

She nodded.

"Don't worry.. I got it," Soul offered and went after his deranged Meister. I thanked him.

"I need to go for another walk.."

I followed Soul, and found Maka sitting on a stone wall. HOLY SHIT THAT WALL WAS HIGH AS FUCK, I WOULD BE SCARED TO SIT UP THERE. You could see the whole city, it was beautiful. I mean, not that I was scared of heights.. but I would just be scared of someone pushing me off of there.

"If only I were strong like that.." She sighed.

"Hey, cool if I sit here?" Soul asked, she nodded.

"Why do you like her Soul? What's so good about her? I mean don't you feel inferior to her?" She asked, looking at him.

Soul was taken aback, and thought about this question. HOLY SHIT WHAT WOULD HE SAY?!

"I've always felt inferior.. towards everyone. But she made me realize that things like power and talent can't be measured accurately and that I should never compare myself to others. I'm myself, and that's all I should be. She's.. everything I want. She's beautiful.. talented.. smart.. strong.. and you guys have a lot more in common than you think. You'd actually really like her once you get to know her better," He looked off into the Sun.

"Oh, yeah. Like what?" She mumbled.

"Well, her dad is such a creepy lecher.. just like your Papa. She likes books, and reading and stuff. Plus, she'll never admit it, but she looks up to you. That's why she puts her hair into little pigtails sometimes.. " He shrugged and smiled.

Sure we were very different.. but some things were the same between us.

"I never knew that.." She whispered.

"Well now you do.."

"Do you really like her that much, Soul?"

"I do.."

I couldn't breath.

She leaned in, and lightly pecked him on the lips.

"M-Maka.. I.. I don't like you like that.. I love Rachel.. " He blushed.

"I know.. but I just wanted to do that.. just once." She got up, and wiped her tears.

"Let's go, Soul. I'm ready," She said happily.

Soul nodded.

I ran back to the group, and thanked God that I made it back before them.

"You ready now?" I asked.

She nodded.

We began the resonance just as we had been doing for the last two attempts, but this time, everything just clicked.

I could feel everyone's power.. everyone's soul coursing through my veins. I felt like every inch of my body was tingly and my mind was clear of all doubts.

"A little rough, but you all pass.." Stein murmured. We cheered.

It was now sunset and we all walked home together.

"I WAS NOT CRYING! DO I LOOK LIKE A BABY?" Maka pouted. I laughed and she turned around seriously.

"Hey, Rachel.." She fidgeted, "I'm sorry I punched you.. But let's get even yeah?"

Wait. she wanted me to punch her?

"Um.. no.. It's okay.. I'm over it-"

"No.. please."

"Um.. okay.. But I won't hold back.."

"Good.. I don't want you to.." She smiled.

I took a step back, and punched her right in the face, sending her flying into a nearby dumpster.

"Damn.." Soul said.

"Even I would have held back just a little," Black Star muttered.

Actually, that WAS me holding back.

Maka smiled at us, her cheek swollen. That was an odd way to make up.

I noticed Maka and Black Star lagging behind the group. And I managed to hear their conversation.

"Oh, yeah? So why were you defending her?" Maka whispered.

"Because you're annoying." Black Star stated.

"Nah uh! I bet you like her.. You do huh! Even though she beat you, you like that she's strong!" She teased.

Black Star's voice faltered, "N-No.. I just think she'll make a strong disciple of mine, is all.." He crossed his arms.

"Meaning.. you like her.. It's okay.. Pretty much everyone does..." Maka trailed off.. and that was the end of that.

Why did everyone like me? Was I really that special?

A couple days later, what we learned with the chain resonance was put to use.

We were going to find the Magic Tool Brew, and it was a race against Arachnophobia and time. Why does something feel wrong? Like I should be remembering something? It seems like the more time I spend in this world... the more I forget. What if this was important..?

"Is that understood, Miss Grey?" Stein said to me. I nodded my head, but had no clue what he had said before. I tugged on my parka.

We were traveling to the Lost Island where "Brew" was located on boats, and it was freezing cold. For once, I missed the blistering heat of Death City. Here, there was no sun, and no moon...

We landed on the Eastern side of the island and made our way to the red-black tornado that was the magnetic field.

"Sure is big.." Maka murmured.

Jill whispered, "That's what she said." And I rolled my eyes.

"Marie and I will be going alone from here. We shouldn't take longer than 20 minutes, but if we don't make it back by then, I want Jacqueline to make a retreating signal to the other troops. Follow Sids' group's trail and meet up with them. And get off this island." Stein instructed and Kim nodded.

He then reminded our group especially NOT to go into the field under any circumstance.

He and Miss Marie disappeared into the field, and we waited around, keeping a look out. We huddled around Jacqueline's lantern form, and then Killik and Black Star started fighting over a candy bar.

After five minutes, Maka couldn't detect Professor Stein or Miss Marie's souls.

"We've got to go in there.. something's wrong.." Jill said.

"I'll go. I'm a Shinigami, my body shouldn't be affected much," Kid walked up to the field, but was stopped by Black Star.

We debated whether to go inside or not, and soon some enemy troops approached us. Killik's group stayed behind, while Kid, Black Star, Maka, and I went into the field with our partners.

I sucked in a deep breath, and we entered the field. The static was so loud, and the veil into the field was so thick. I almost couldn't breath. I nearly tripped upon stepping onto the firm stone ground.

We were in awe when we saw that the building was completely whole, yet it looked dismembered from the outside.

We looked up to see a black object flying above us.

"Is that... ?" Maka gasped.

"Father?" Kid asked.

We walked on some more, confused.

I heard squeaking, as we walked. I.. have this weird feeling again..

We came upon an Aztec looking temple, and found holograms of witches, gossiping.

Maka gasped. We all turned around to see her... I knew it was her even before I turned to look. I could hear the click of her high heels hitting the stone walk way.

"That's Arachne, for sure.." Maka confirmed.

She was talking to some men and they were holding a book entitled, Eibon.

Kid muttered something under his breath.

We all gasped as Arachne looked exactly at us, then said something about luring Death and bombing the facility. She soon left, and we just stood there, confused.

"We have to go find them... Time is running out.." I said, and we lightly jogged around. After a minute or so, we came upon Marie and Stein sitting on the ground.

"There you are!" Maka called to them. Stein.. he looked.. mad. Not mad as in angry, but mad as in crazy... Didn't Crona tell Miss Marie and Stein about the black snake thing?

Marie reprimanded us for coming into the field when she and Stein specifically told us not to.. But that wasn't important.

"Listen Miss Marie, with all due respect.. We had to come in here. You guys have like two minutes at most to get out of here alive, Look! You're already becoming an after image!" She looked down at her hazy body, "And.. You must get away from Professor Stein. I'll explain more when we have the time... but you are bringing out the madness in him. Please get him and yourself to safety, then stay away from him, and please leave the rest to us." I put a hand on her shoulder.

She looked at me and nodded, "I can't run after you, but you guys are in BIG trouble when we get out of here!"

We ran off as she called behind us.

We came to a stop when we saw the little old man in front of us carrying a suitcase.

Mosquito. And he had "Brew".

"Please hand over the case, old man. And nobody gets hurt.." Kid told him.

We could see his body glitching, his time was almost up.

"We don't even need to fight him. He has a few minutes at most, while we have more than ten minutes. We could wait it out if we wanted to," Maka observed.

The man took off his hat, putting the case in it.

"True.. this old body won't last two minutes. But how about my body from 400 years ago? No... 100 will be enough." He transformed and we were all disgusted. His torso was all inflated so that his legs were dangling in the air.

Just then, an oddly dressed figure appeared.

"Another memory?" Black Star muttered.

"He's here... Eibon," said Mosquito.

Kid tensed up at this. "W-What?!"

"We have to go after him.." Kid muttered as Eibon walked into the trees.

"No! We need to prioritize! This show is up in less than 10 minutes! A star like me deserves more screen time. We have to fight this old geezer!" Black Star yelled as he ran to Mosquito, delivering blows with his short sword.

"He's getting away.." Kid gritted his teeth. I wanted to calm him down.. I mean, Eibon was just an after image after all. I could tell him all about Eibon later on.. that is, if I remembered.

Soul's voice broke in, "Black Star's right for once. Our mission is to obtain 'Brew'."

Maka agreed and attacked.

"Damn it.." Kid growled, then fired some shots. I followed his lead by delivering significant strikes to the body of the giant insect man. Black Star shot him with his soul wavelength, sending him flying in the air. Maka hit him in the head with the blade of Soul, sending him harshly against the stone pillars.

"Four little toddlers.. Is this all you can do?" Mosquito laughed. He transformed into his form from 300 years ago. No scratches were on his body.

"You can never defeat me!" Mosquito sneered.

"Give us the magic tool!" Kid ordered.

"You all seem like smart children, can any of you tell me what this even does?" Mosquito asked.

We all fell silent.

"I can," I stepped forward, "The ability is in that of the beholder." I stated boldly.

Mosquito stepped back a bit, but my colleagues were still a bit confused with my vague answer.

"Arachnophobia has 'Brew' now, there is nothing you can do. Run along!" He told us.

"Shut up! You old geezer!" Black Star yelled.

He told us to follow his lead as he went into Enchanted Sword mode. We did as we were told, but Maka was kicked back by Mosquito, and Black Star thrown into a stone wall. Mosquito punched us all hard in the stomachs. I never thought I could feel such pain. The air was completely knocked from my lungs as we were thrown to the ground.

How.. How could we beat him? We weren't allowed to resonate within the magnetic field.

"Listen, we're going to be resonating with sound. Our wavelengths will communicate through Maka, because of her soul perception. I'll play the piano with my soul. The sound will resonate directly with your soul wavelengths. But, I think it will be even stronger with Rachel's singing." Soul told us.

"What? I can't sing and fight properly at the same time!"

"Well.. I'll play the piano, and you can just sing with your soul. I'll play a song. This time I'll lead and you'll follow." He offered.

"I hope this works.." I muttered.

All it took was one note. One measly low note that made us all feel the immense power once again. We were resonating. Soul played a dark song on the piano. My soul wanted to sing along. It reminded me of an opera song I played in choir. I could feel our souls combining.

"Resonance link" we all thought in unison.

We opened our eyes to see Mosquito approaching us.

Black Star struck him with his sword and I followed, slashing him with my blade. I don't know how I was able to focus. My soul was singing and I was fighting with such precision. We were faster and stronger than Mosquito and our pre-resonating selves. We combined all of our attacks.

"It's your turn Black Star," Soul said, before pressing a key down. Tsubaki and her Meister's resonance rate was up significantly. Black Star attacked Mosquito with his shadows, slicing his forearms. When he finished his attack, I could tell it drained a lot out of him.

"Kid, you're up," Soul pressed on another key. Kid resonated with his partners at an unbelievable rate and shot the old man with his Death Canon, making him bleed from his mouth.

"Rachel, time to shine.." Soul pressed down multiple keys, making a beautiful melody for a moment.

I closed my eyes, feeling Jill and I resonate. The power was so intense... I felt every single drop of blood in my veins as if they were on fire.. but .. like in a good way.

I could feel my soul expanding, being amplified by my weapon. I wonder what it looked like.. I think I got a good picture when Maka stared at me, gaping, and gasping.

I got into my battle stance and raised my sword.

"SOUL'S MELODY!" I yelled as I charged over to Mosquito. While running, Jill's blade became increasingly heavy. I looked at it, it had grown larger.. and clear..? A radiating light shined from it. I sliced right through Mosquito.

We did it.

"No.. where is he? Where's his hat?" Kid asked.

"That sneaky old bastard.. He got away from us.." Black Star cursed.

"We gotta retreat. Our time is almost up, and if we catch him, he'll just transform again," Soul told us and we all agreed with him. We met up with Killik and Ox. I noticed Black Star was panting.. I hoped he was okay.

Suddenly, a huge explosion occurred and HOLY FUCKING SHIT IT SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF ME.

"OH MY GOD WE'RE GOING TO DIE!" Ox and Killik both screamed like little girls and Maka explained that it wasn't real, but an after image.

We made it out of the field, and met Miss Marie with bad news.

"We.. We failed. The enemy has acquired "Brew".." Kid told her.

She looked so mad. She raised a hand at us and we all flinched, but she hugged us. She was so worried. I looked over to Stein who was smiling.

I had to tell him. He was suffering because of what I know.

No, Crona has to tell him and Miss Marie and I will make sure he does for sure when we get back.

Sid asked if we obtained "Brew" and we told him we did not.

But why did that feel wrong?

At school, we were all a bit depressed. We wondered what went wrong and how we were defeated.

"AHAHAH EVERYONE'S ALL EMO RIGHT NOW" Patty laughed.

"Well.. we did lose the battle we fought so hard for, and Arachnophobia now has 'Brew'..." Liz told her.

"And what's wrong with that?" Patty asked.

"Well think about it, Sis," Liz went back to doing her nails.

For some reason.. I sided with Patty. I had this strong feeling that she was right. Why do I have these feelings? Usually when I have them... they're right.

It came to me then.

"PATTY YOU'RE A GENIUS!" I exclaimed, jumping up, and kissing her on the cheek. Everyone looked at me like I had NO IDEA what I was talking about.

"Hey.. are you talking about THIS Patty? My sister Patty? Patricia Thompson?" Liz asked.

"YES! HER EXACTLY! You helped me realize... That we let Arachnophobia get away with 'Brew'! We failed!' I laughed hysterically.

"And how is that a good thing?!" Maka asked.

"BECAUSE!" I stopped, realizing what I had to do.

I had to tell Lord Death. Well.. after lunch I would. I was so hungry, and the bell rang.

At lunch, we overheard Ox telling stories about the battle and then Kim telling him to shut up.

My friends were still depressed as ever. If only they knew.. But I had to tell Lord Death first.

This would be the first time that we would meet. Well, except for that one awkward situation when he walked in on me and Kid making out.. But that didn't count. AT ALL.

I hoped he wouldn't remember that.. I took a bite of my salad.

"Oh yeah? What about the Professor? How is he?" Maka asked, and Crona tensed up at this.

"Stein?" Crona asked.

"Yeah.. He collapsed on the island.. I hope it was nothing serious.." Maka bit into her bread.

Crona began sweating profusely.

"Hey Crona.." He jumped at the sound of my voice. Probably because I knew what he did.

"You should eat more.." I told him. He nodded nervously.

Later, I handed him a note. It told him to tell Stein and Marie as soon as possible.

In my next order of business, I ran to Lord Death's office. Everything could not wait any longer.

I heard talking as I approached the last guillotine, and Lord Death and Joe Buttataki came into view.

I hid behind a pillar, and overheard some of their conversation. I heard something about a traitor.. Brew.. and Uncle Bob's coffee. Then, silence. I heard footsteps coming towards me. He didn't notice me, he was too busy humming a song, and slightly dancing as he walked. But surely he sensed my soul...

I walked into Lord Death's office.

"Lord Death?" I took a few more steps towards him.

"Oh Hello! How's it goin'? How can I help you?" He asked in his cartoony voice.

"My.. My name is Rachel Grey. I'm a One Star Meister in the EAT! class." I introduced myself.

He laughed for some reason.

"Oh! So you're the Rachel Kid talks so much about!"

I blushed.

"UM WHAT?"

"Oh nothing, What do you need dear?" Wow, it really was annoying when he changed the subject.

"I.. I have information that would be very valuable to the DWMA."

"Oh, do you now? Well, that's wonderful! Let's hear it!" He said happily.

"On one condition though if I may..." I paused, "Please don't ask where I got it."

He nodded.

"Well, we did and did not lose the battle for 'Brew'. The truth is that Arachnophobia has a FAKE 'Brew', that they think is the real thing, but just broken. But the problem is that Medusa is in possession of the real 'Brew'. It seems like she's controlling both sides of this battle. And she is doing so with spies."

"So.. you're telling me that the witch Arachne has a fake 'Brew' but isn't aware of it. And that the witch Medusa is in possession of the real 'Brew' and she set this whole thing up, making sure that both sides lose, while she wins?" He asked, cocking his head to one side.

"Um yeah.. That's basically what I just said."

He was silent for a moment.

"Thank you for the information. You're a big help!" He patted me on the shoulder.

"Oh.. one more thing... About Professor Stein.. It's not my secret to tell, but I know that it must be told right away... Miss Marie has a snake of Medusa planted inside of her. It serves as a listening device as well as it amplifies the madness of Professor Stein."

"So you're saying that someone placed a snake into Marie as a way to spy and amplify Stein's madness?" He asked incredulously.

"Yeah.. I just said that.." I looked to the side. Did his mask give him hearing problems?

"I knew there was a spy in the DWMA.." He said.

"WAIT WAIT WAIT HOLD UP IT'S NOT ME I SWEAR!" I put my hands up.

"No no dear, it's not you. But someone else. Don't worry about it, I already have someone on the case." He assured me.

"Joe Buttataki?" I asked.

"Well.. I can't release that information. Sorry.." He tried changing the subject.

"I already know who he is..." I huffed.

"Oh, do you?" he cocked his head again.

"And I know what he's here for.." I mumbled.

Lord Death waited for my answer.

"He's here to confirm of your suspicions of there being a traitor in the DWMA. Joe Buttataki. He has the abilities of Soul Perception and a Lie-Detecting ability." I rambled. I said too much. Whenever I talked about Soul Eater with my friends back home, we would state EVERYTHING we knew on certain subjects or people.

"Interesting.. He's only been here for 10 minutes and you know more than him, and about him. I would ask how but I must keep our bargain. If you ever want to tell me, I'm here. You know my number, right? Also.. I'm sorry for looking.. but your soul.." He trailed off.

My heart stopped. Of course, the Lord of Death would be able to sense souls. But, I wondered.. Joe's soul perception was so advanced that he could sense witches even if they had soul protect on. I don't think Lord Death could do that, otherwise he would have sensed the soul of Medusa a long time ago.

"Yes.. What about it?" I whispered, my bangs covered my eyes.

"My, my! You have a Mixed Soul, my dear!" He said cheerfully.

"Yeah? I know," I shifted nervously.

"That's so rare.. In all my years, I've never seen one. That may come very much in handy in the battle against the Kishin. I can't put my finger on it, but I know there is something special and different about you!" Was he flattering me? I blushed.

"Thank you Lord Death, well that's all I can remember right now. I'll let you know when I have more things to say!" I turned to leave.

"Oh, and Rachel?" He called, I turned, "Yes?"

"How are you and Kid?" He asked.

I blushed a deep shade of red.

"Um.. We.. We're okay."

Awkward...

"He's been acting strange lately.. secretive." Lord Death said.

"Well he does have a right to be..." I broke off.. "Well I mean, he is doubting this whole Eibon/Death ordeal. He feels like you are keeping so many secrets from him, and he doesn't know which side is right or wrong. He's just trying to investigate on his own..."

Death fell silent.

"Not that I should be talking, because I know I have secrets of my own... But there is nothing if there is not trust. I know there are some things that shouldn't come out just yet, but keeping them bottled up just makes people suspicious and confused. Have some faith in Kid and others.." I smiled.

"You're very wise, Miss Grey. Thank you for visiting me. I look forward to meeting you again." He gave me a piece sign, which I returned.

"Talk to you later, Lord Death!" I called behind me.

WHY DO I ALWAYS HAVE THESE FUCKING FEELINGS LIKE I SHOULD SAY MORE AND THAT I'M FORGETTING THINGS ALL THE TIME?!

SOMETHING IS WRONG.

SOMETHING WILL HAPPEN, I KNOW IT WILL. AND I DON'T KNOW IF I WILL BE ABLE TO STOP IT. DAMN IT ALL MAN.

I went back to my dorm, angry at myself for having this feelings. I closed the door behind me and sighed.

Jill was on her bed, listening to music on her iPhone.

"Dude, where were you? You missed all the action!" She exclaimed.

"I had to talk to Lord Death. I had to tell him about 'Brew' and Crona's snake." I told her. Jill had barely begun watching Soul Eater with me before we were sucked into this world. We were barely in the middle of the second season. I explained everything to her.

"What do you mean 'these feelings you have'?" She asked, taking a sip of her water.

"Well, It seems like the longer we're in this world.. the more I forget. I forget about watching Soul Eater, and what will happen next. I just have.. these feelings.. when something bad is about to happen.. or when I'm supposed to stop something... but I don't know what I need to do or stop. I usually realize it before it happens, which gives me little time to act, or at the exact moment it happens. What if.. What if I forget everything? How can I save the ending or my friends if something bad happens?"

Jill put a hand on my shoulder for support.

"Hey, it's okay. We'll figure this out, why not write everything you do remember down?" She suggested.

"But.. a paper like that would be too powerful.. plus I don't really remember that much ahead. I've already forgotten so much," I said.

"We'll manage," Jill smiled.

I nodded, hoping she was right.

"Hey, so what was this action I missed?" I changed the subject.

"OH MY GOD DUDE. Okay, so.. Black Star and Kid got into a big fight, and Kid ended up winning. Apparently Black Star was trying to start stuff and he made the DWMA unsymmetrical or something like that.. But it was crazy.." She shook her head.

"Oh my god, really? Is he okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, he's just in the dispensary. Kid really went all out on him. He like, pounded him into the ground, twice. Looked real painful.."

Black Star and Kid got into a fight? Oh, yes. Black Star's ego.. I almost forgot. His string of defeats had lowered his confidence for a while now, and he must have wanted to surpass God. But he failed... again. But soon enough, he would defeat Kid.. Like what happened in the manga. OH SHIT I REMEMBERED THAT MUCH. WHY COULD I REMEMBER THAT BUT NOT MORE IMPORTANT HERE AND NOW STUFF.

I sighed. What was happening to me? And why?

The next day, me, Maka, Crona, Black Star and our partners held a small picnic in the private forest.

"Tsubaki! This food is amazing! You so need to teach Jill how to cook, she burns water!" I giggled.

"YEAH EVEN THOUGH YOU'RE UGLY, YOU SURE DO COOK PRETTY GOOD FOOD!" Ragnarok said, shoveling sandwiches into his mouth.

Tsubaki blushed, "Gee.. thanks" She muttered.

"Hey! I have a good idea! We should visit the professor!" Maka suggested.

Crona tensed up, shaking a bit.

"Crona.. you've been acting strange lately.." Jill told him.

"I-I'm okay, I just have to use the bathroom.." He assured us.

"NO I WANT TO EAT MORE FOOD DAMN YOU!" Ragnarok yelled at him, as he ran away.

"I'm going to check up on him!" Maka declared.

I got up,"No, it's okay Maka. I got it. I need to talk with him anyways," I smiled at her and she nodded.

I ran, trying to catch up to Crona. I came upon a very frightened, pink-haired boy on the ground, shaking.

"Crona?" I extended a hand to him. He realized it was me.

"R-Rachel.." He started.

"Here, let me help you.. This shouldn't be on the ground!" I held up the picture of him and Maka,"I'll find you a frame later, and you can put it in your room, okay?" I smiled at him. He nodded.

I got serious for a moment.

"Crona.. I need to talk to you.. about Professor Stein again.." I brought up.

He started sweating, unable to look into my eyes.

"I know that you're scared to tell him and Miss Marie about what you did, but the longer you wait, the more Stein has to suffer... and I told Lord Death about what happened." I stated.

He looked up at me, eyes wide.

"You.. You told him what I did?" He asked frantically.

"I told him what happened to Miss Marie and how it's affecting Stein, not who did it. That's where you come in. Crona, I can promise you that if you come forward, you won't face a punishment as serious as you will if you don't tell. This has gone on long enough, it has to stop. Please Crona. Do it for your friends. Maka will understand, please trust me," I begged.

"I-I understand Rachel.. But uh.. I have to use the bathroom.." He looked around nervously.

"Oh right! Sorry.. go on! We'll be waiting for you," I smiled and he was off.

Jill and I were roaming the halls after that, and soon came upon a panting Maka and Soul.

"Rachel!" She called over as they ran.

"Dude, what's the hurry?" I asked.

She rested her hands on her knees, gasping for air.

"Crona's missing! We have to find him!"

We nodded and hurried to leave. Soul, Maka, and I rode on Soul's motorcycle, while Jill rode on a skateboard, tied to the back of the bike.

"I'M GOING TO DIEEEEEE!" Jill screamed.

"HOLD ON TIGHT!" I yelled back at her.

"I FEEL LIKE SUCH A FOURTH WHEEL! WAS THIS REALLY NECESSARY?!" She yelled over the roar of the motor.

Maka and I had been calling Crona over and over again.

"GUYS! I FEEL HIS SOUL COMING CLOSER!" Maka told us.

"STOP HERE!" She commanded, and we came to a sudden stop. Jill flew into the air, landing hard on the hot desert sand a few feet ahead of us.

"Why couldn't I be in Ouran?" She muttered. I helped her up, as Maka exclaimed, "Crona!"

She offered to help him out.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" He yelled at her.

"What? Why?" She asked softly.

"I.. I've betrayed you all! Professor Stein is sick because of me... I'm the one who put one of Medusa's snakes in Miss Marie's coffee.. And she didn't even know! Why would she put so much trust in me? She told me she liked me.. that I was a good kid.." He began shaking violently.

Maka jumped down into the hole, and raised her fist.

"STOP! STOP TALKING ABOUT MY BEST FRIEND LIKE THAT! You always put yourself down.. And I can't take it! Medusa forced you, right? Tell me I'm right!" She yelled.

"I.. I can't.. She's my mother.. I had to.." Crona sobbed.

He and Maka both hugged, and Jill and I stood there awkwardly.

"Great.. Looks like I'll have to pull them out of there.. So uncool," Soul muttered.

I punched his arm.

"Come on cool guy, I'll help you." I offered.

We made it back to Shibusen with Crona, and immediately reported to Lord Death's office. Maka began defending Crona, stating that Medusa forced Crona to spy on the school. But Crona had signed a contract, and betrayed the DWMA. He would be punished. I felt bad for talking him into confessing, but it had to be done.

Later on, I was approached by Death Scythe. He asked me to follow him into the interrogation room, where I saw Joe Buttatki waiting for me. I sat down.

"Name?" He said, looking at his papers.

"Uh.. Rachel Christina Grey. One star Meister, EAT! class. Partner, Minah Jill Jones. Demon Swords woman." I stated.

He looked at me, and I mean really looked at me. He had soul perception.. so he must have noticed.

"What do you see?" I asked.

"I've never seen this before.." He murmured.

"Yes, a mixed soul. Half Grigori, half strong soul." I told him.

"Hmm.. Are you a spy?"

"No."

"How did you know about my soul perception?"

"I overheard you and Lord Death talking when I went to give him information." This guy was good.. but I was better. I even put in mine and Jill's real names as our middle names, so technically I wasn't lying.

"What did this information regard?"

"'Brew', Professor Stein, Miss Marie, and you..." I trailed off.

"Marie?"

"Listen, I already told Lord Death, but the spy in the academy is Miss Marie. She had a serpent placed in her soul that acts as a listening device as well as a madness amplifier. And that was put into her by a student who is already in custody. I solved this case for you." I told him.

He stared at me.

"You aren't lying.."

"No, I'm not."

"How did you know?"

"I already requested to Lord Death that no one asks how I know these things. But just know that I am telling the truth, and am not a spy nor a traitor." I got up from the seat.

"Are we done here, Sir?"

"Is there anything else I should know?" He asked.

I thought for a moment. Here we go again.. that feeling..

"I.. I don't know.. To tell you the truth, I am not certain, but I have a feeling something bad is going to happen. But .. I just can't remember it." I gave him my honest answer.

He nodded.

"Well if you remember, please let me know." I closed the door behind me. That was a very straight forward interrogation. I turned to see Miss Marie waiting outside the door.

"Miss Marie?"I asked incredulously.

"Hm? Oh my, Rachel.." She blushed.

"Umm.. You look.. pretty," I smiled nervously.

I guess she didn't want her students seeing her in such a provocative get-up. Why was she dressed like that?

Oh yes, she and Joe were once a couple. I remembered now, perhaps they would get back together...

I felt violently ill for a moment, these feelings and pains increasingly getting more and more sporadic.

"I.. I think they're ready for you, Miss Marie.." I told her, she smiled and went on in.

I thought I would have a good feeling, BJ would see Marie's soul, help her get that snake out, and everything would be fine.

I rushed to a trash can, and vomited. What was wrong with me? I heard the door open, and hid behind the trash can, clutching at my stomach. They walked into a nearby room. I had to follow them, something in my gut was telling me that I had to stop something, I had to figure something out.

This pain was tearing me apart... and I.. I couldn't explain it.

They were talking, reminiscing old times, their first date. Joe was saying how he regretted leaving Miss Marie, but that he had to. And that he hated his job, where he had to interrogate his colleagues.

"Marie.. I was wondering if you wanted to.. go on a date with me tonight? I already made reservations.." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Deathaurant?" She asked, blushing.

"You know me so well." He chuckled.

"Perfect! I love their soufflés!" She smiled.

I threw up again, frightening Miss Marie and Joe.

I curled over on one side, clutching my stomach. It felt as if I was being punched in the stomach with bone shattering force. This was like a stomach ache from hell.

"RACHEL?!" Marie shrieked, rushing over to me.

"WHAT'S WRONG? ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" She asked frantically.

I couldn't speak, all I could manage were muffled moans and groans of pure agony.

"JOE! GET NYGUS! HURRY!" She commanded him.

She sat me on her lap, stroking my hair, waiting for the help to arrive. It calmed me a little, numbed the pain, but just barely.

Nygus arrived with Sid and they put me onto a stretcher, carrying me back to the infirmary. Nygus checked me out, but couldn't find any medical reason for my vomiting, nausea, and stomach pain.

She had me drink lots of water, and gave me some chicken noodle soup. She alerted my friends of my admission into the dispensary, and soon enough, they arrived to comfort me.

"How are you feeling?" Kid asked softly. He put a hand to my forehead, wiping away a stray hair.

"Yeah, you feelin' better?" Liz added, giving me a weak smile.

I managed to nod my head.

"Dude.. You scared me so bad.." Jill whispered.

"I'm sorry.." I gave her a reassuring smile. I scared myself pretty bad too..

"You look like shit, you know?" She told me, a tear falling down her cheek.

"Gee, thanks," I laughed, but my sides hurt like hell.

"They really don't know how this happened?" Tsubaki asked.

I shook my head.

"It's been going on for a while now.. It just has never been half as bad as it was this time. I don't understand it. I just get these pains and weird feelings..." I trailed off. The more I talked about it, the more I got the feelings again.

"Whoever did this to you.. I swear.. I will kill them.. " Black Star growled.

"I don't think someone did this to me.." I told him.

My eyes went over to Soul, who was as silent as ever. He hadn't said a word to me when he walked in, he just looked at me with a pained expression, and kissed me on the forehead.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Almost 8." Maka looked at her watch.

"You guys should get home, I'll be fi-" I stopped.

I couldn't breath. It felt as if someone was choking me with such hate, such sadistic pleasure, that I couldn't even get a measly gasp of air into my lungs. I screamed as it felt like someone was digging a knife into my stomach, sides, and back, repeatedly. My scream was so loud, it made everyone in the room jump. It overpowered the screams and yells of my confused, frightened friends. Nygus burst through the door. After what seemed to me as an eternity of pain and anguish, it all stopped. I was left panting heavily, soaked in sweat. Everyone just stared at me wide eyed.

"S-SOMETHNG'S HAPPENED!" I told them. I tried getting up from the bed, but I was shaking too much.

"I .. I.. I couldn't stop it.." I sobbed. Soul came to me, opening his arms, letting me cry on his shoulder.

Pretty much everyone in the room was crying.

"What's wrong with me?" I whispered. But no one could answer.

"S-Someone's .. d-dead.." I whispered, barely even audible, except to Soul, who looked me in the eyes, face pale.

"NYGUS!" We all jumped to see Sid rush into the infirmary.

"Joe Buttataki has been murdered." He told her urgently.

That's when I passed out.

I... couldn't save him..

I knew something was going to happen..

I killed him..


	8. Madness! Infect me, please?

"Wake up!" Jill threw a pillow at my head.

"WHAT THE FUCK I AM TRYING TO SLEEP I DIDN'T SLEEP FOR SHIT LAST NIGHT!" I yelled.

She pulled the covers off of me.

"DUDE WE HAVE A MISSION!" She yelled back at me.

I sat up, my eyes harshly adjusting to the light.

"What mission?"

"Maka invited us along with Kid to Russia. Something about this.. evil mad clown."

I nodded, and we both dressed quickly. On the way there, I couldn't help but think about what happened last night.

I had been experiencing excruciating pains, and as it turned out, I was vicariously experiencing the murder of Joe Buttataki. With his death, my pains were relieved and I now knew for sure that we were following the manga.

We met up with Blaire, Maka, Kid and their partners in front of a big abandoned factory building.

"Where's Black star, by the way?" I asked casually.

"He and Tsubaki took a leave of absence from school. They went to visit Tsubaki's family in Japan," Soul told me.

Liz and Patty began coughing, and I pretty much gagged too.

"There's so much smoke.." Liz coughed.

"Isn't this factory supposed to be abandoned? Why is there steam?" Jill asked.

"Let's go.." Maka led us to a small vent on the side of the building.

"Wait.." Kid told us.

"What?"

"Are we.. going in there?" He asked.

"Um, yeah," Maka told him.

"Yeah.. We'll meet you inside.. there must be a entrance somewhere nearby... I knew this trip would have such dangerous obstacles."

I rolled my eyes at his silly obsession and we departed. The four of us slid down the vent shaft, and what did you know? I fell on top of Soul. c;

He had a minor nosebleed because of me pressing against him.

"Get a room.." Maka muttered, and we both blushed. Soul lent me a hand, picked me up, and we both brushed ourselves off.

We followed Maka and came upon some big machines. All of the meters told us that the machines and power was off... but if that was so, then how was steam being produced?

"Do you sense anything, Maka?" I asked. This mission's requirement stated firmly that one needed Soul Perception. I barely even managed to get the Receptionist to approve of me coming on this mission. I could sense souls.. a little. I wan't as good as Kid, and I definitely wasn't as good as Maka, but I was improving.

"It's very dim, I can't see much with all this smoke...WATCH OUT!" She yelled, and we a dived out of the way. A pipe came crashing down to where we used to be standing, but Blaire used her magic to destroy it.

"Never underestimate Bu-tan!" She winked. Okay, maybe it was a good idea for her to come after all...

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT WHERE THE FUCK DID THAT COME FROM?" I yelled, pulling myself off the hard floor.

A ghost appeared from where the pipe came from.

"Who are you?" Maka asked him.

"I am the Flying Dutchman. Prisoner of Insanity."

"So you work for the Kishin? WHERE IS HE?" Maka came at him with scythe in hand, but he vanished behind the steam.

More pipes came flying at us, but we all managed to block them without serious injuries. I wondered where Kid was at the moment. And while I was thinking, a pipe hit me hard on the head. I felt dizzy and disoriented for a moment, but kept on fighting.

"Dude, Are you okay?" Jill asked.

"I'm fine.." I told her.

The ghost man soon disappeared, and all we heard was, "People of order do not belong here.." Then something stepped out from the shadows. Maka grew pupils, and when Maka grows pupils, you know shit just got real.

A creepy ass deformed looking clown came out, and holy fucking shit, I have to admit I was pretty scared.

"The Kishin's.. wavelength?" Maka whispered.

I felt it too. Even though my perception of souls wasn't very strong, I could feel it so clearly. Madness. I was shaking, trying to pull myself together, and not give into the madness.

I stared at the clown in terror.

It pulled off it's ball shaped nose, and the balls multiplied.

He started juggling the balls, and in a very creepy high pitched voice, he whispered, "Playyy.. with meeee.." It reminded me of the voice of Him from the Powerpuff Girls, HOLY SHIT THAT WOULD SCARE ME WHEN I WAS LITTLE.

"Oh fuck this shit.." I muttered as I ran towards him with my sword. He threw the balls, but I blocked them with the blade of Jill. The balls acted as bullets, ricocheting.

I swung my sword at his face, and I thought I got him.. but apparently I didn't. A ricocheting ball hit his mask, and he stumbled backwards. Half of his mask came off, revealing something not even I could understand.

"He's.. a person..?" I paused as I took a better look at the brown hair and red cheeks.

"T-That's me?" I managed to half whisper, half shriek. I was too confused and scared to focus on anything around me. I barely even heard Jill.

"Dude, what's wrong?" She asked. I guess I was the only one who could see this. I was beginning to think that I was actually going mad.

I was frozen with fear, as I stared back at myself, giving a sinister smile. Some unseen force pulled me towards my doppelganger.

I thought back when something like this had happened before. In 5th grade, when I lived with my mother, I had invited my best friend over. We were baking in the kitchen, and I looked at myself in the mirror in the dining room. I saw my friend walk past me and up the stairs from the mirror. And I followed her, but half way up the stairs, I heard her call me from the kitchen. They say that when you see your doppelganger, or demon double, you will die.

I couldn't move.

"DUDE WHAT'S WRONG?" Jill yelled.

"A weapon like you wouldn't understand.." The clown said.

It felt.. as if something was clawing at my chest, and I could see and feel something grasping my soul. My suspicions were confirmed when I heard Maka's terrified gasp at the scene.

"My... soul.." I whispered as tears welded my eyes. I felt empty, like an empty vessel, with nothing inside. I was like a doll.

"Come to me.. You will be free.. Come... Come.." The clown called to me, I was lifted into the air from my soul, and dragged towards the demented clown. I accidentally dropped Jill, and pipes surrounded the clown and me, making it impossible to reach us.

"Damn you!" Jill cursed, running towards me.

"W-wait," I whispered.

She was too late. I was immersed in darkness.

I saw myself and my family when I was younger. We were at a park, and my dad was flying a kite, and I was driving my Barbie jeep. I was mad because he wouldn't let me fly the kite, so I ran him over in my toy car. He toppled onto the jeep and we were all laughing, even though some ice tea spilled all over my little sister who was in the passenger seat. I closed my eyes, laughing so hard.

When I opened my eyes again, everyone was face down on the grass. I walked over to my dad, and began shaking him.

"Daddy? Daddy! Wake up!" I was scared.

"That's useless. He's dead." I looked up to see myself, smiling.

"Take my soul! I don't care! Give me my family back!" I yelled, tears springing from my eyes.

"This is irrevocable. They died because you're WEAK. WEAK!" My double laughed.

"STOP IT! STOP RIGHT NOW!" I screamed. We both started shaking, and she was laughing, and crying at the same time.

My image revealed it's face, smirking.

"We're one now. I'm a mirror that reflects you. Feel this freedom? I'm the one in the end that will reveal the truth. I am you." It said.

Somewhere I could feel the presence of another soul... a familiar soul. It was calling to me.

"Soul?" I whispered, as saw him standing near a grand piano, wearing a black suit. I walked towards him, and our faces were inches from each other's. His eyes looked my face over, his hand caressed the side of my face that was tarnished with the clown mask.

"Have a seat, Rachel." He motioned for the bench, and I sat down. I put my hands in my lap, and I noticed that I was wearing a black laced, button up dress.

"Didn't you notice it?" He asked.

"Hm?"

"There's insanity in my piano." He murmured.

"What? No there isn't. You're playing is beautiful, I love it." I told him softly.

"That's because insanity has the power the captivate people. It gives you power. I learned that during the battle for 'Brew'. You would know, right? A terrified soul frantically tries to resist insanity, maybe that's where strength lies, and why it is so captivating. What do you think power is?"

"Love and bravery.." I told him.

"It's a stretch, but sure, let's believe that." he smiled.

I'm strong, I know that much. But I'm scared and confused. All I have left is love, and I have to try to be brave.

"Give me your hand." I extended my hand, which he held gently. I had to admit that I kind of had a thing for Soul's beautiful musician hands, ever since I read a certain fanfiction a while back.

"Play a note for me, I can't see souls.. but I want to hear it. Any note is fine."

Soul closed his eyes, and a finger pressed gingerly. I picked this note because I thought it sounded so beautiful in a solo that my section leader performed once.

"F, huh? Beautiful, it suits you." Soul smirked. I felt an immense power rush through me, I head a shout of, "WHAT IS THIS INTENSE SOUL WAVELENGTH?" Probably by the Flying Dutchman. The clown's mask that covered have of my face, fluttered away.

"Christina!" Jill called to me, transforming mid-air and falling into my hands.

"LET'S GO SOUL RESONANCE!" We both screamed. Once again, I could feel my soul being amplified through my weapon and best friend. A bright light illuminated the whole factory.

"Ready or not, here I come," I whispered. Jill's blade grew larger, but she wasn't heavy at all, if anything, she grew lighter.

"What is this?" Jill asked. She couldn't sense souls, but she could tell something was up.

"I am the contagion of Insanity. I am Insanity itself. I'm the terror you can see. I'm the embodiment of Insanity that the Kishin Asura awakened. It's already begun. The world will be completely infected." The clown told us.

"Dude, we have to kill this thing.." Jill told me.

"I know, we can't let the madness spread so quickly." I agreed.

I raised my sword, and the clown lunged at me. I blocked him, and kicked him backwards. Maka joined in, but the clown dodged both of our attacks. While Maka was distracting our enemy, I was given the chance to slice right through the side of the the clown's body.

Th clown smirked.

"Infection." It whispered slyly.

Something was pulling me, an unseen force.

"Are you okay?" Jill asked.

"I'm stronger than this.." I told myself.

"Really? INFECTION EXPANSION!" The clown growled.

A huge wave of insanity came hurdling towards me.

"SHUT UP!" I screamed, cutting through the mad wavelength, reminding myself what gave me power.

Love and Bravery.

"AHHHH!" I swung my sword hard against the clown, slicing it's body in half. The clown's body disintegrated in a large explosion.

I landed on my feet, and with bangs covering my eyes, I muttered, "I fucking hate clowns."

Jill and I laughed. A soul came floating towards us, and landed in my hands.

"You guys keep it!" Maka smiled.

"Our first soul.." I beamed.

"EAT IT, EAT IT, EAT IT!" I chanted, as Jill took a deep breath, soul in hand.

I could tell Soul's mouth was watering as Jill swallowed the soul in one fluid motion.

"OH MY GOD THAT TASTED LIKE SHIT!" Jill gagged.

"What? Really?" I asked.

Jill laughed, "Nah, I'm just kidding. It's alright, I mean, I don't see why Soul likes them so much," She shrugged.

"It's the texture, man. That's where it's at." He told her.

"Where's Blaire?" Maka asked.

We looked around and Blaire came to us soon enough.

"Where were you?" Jill asked.

"I took care of that bald ghost man, Bu-tan's got your back!" She meowed. We headed outside, and Maka called Lord Death on Jill's handheld mirror reporting our status. We made it home safely, and walked up the ridiculously long stairs, reaching the main entrance to Shibusen.

"Hey! You guys are back!" We heard someone call.

"Ehh.." Jill got a bit of a nose bleed as we encountered a shirtless Ox, Harver, and Killik.

"You're such a hornball," I whispered to Jill. She flipped me off, and I laughed, crossing my arms.

"Um.. So, why are you guys shirtless?" I asked.

"Well we jut got down "talking" to that giant with our first," Killik began.

"Uh huh.." I nodded.

"And in the end, everyone was dancing around a camp fire completely naked," Ox told us.

"Aw man, really? That sounds so cool.. I wish I could have gone.." Soul pouting.

"What? Our mission was cool!" Maka hit him on the arm.

"Why do guys always want to get naked anyways?" Jill asked, still stiffing her nose bleed.

"This.." Ox whispered, he's gazed went to the sky.

"MY BELOVED KIM HAS RETURNED!" He cheered. She landed, on the ground, completely ignoring Ox.

She high fived Maka, and Ox was like, "Um.. okay then.. I see how it is.."

"You know your shirt is off.." She muttered to him.

"I know, I've been waiting for you my sweet. I have a message for you. Sid and Nygus want you to go to Lord Death's office. Did something happen?" He asked.

Suddenly, Jacqueline had this weird protective look, and a bunch of men in black suits came towards us.

Could they have possibly found out that Kim was a witch?

WAIT, OH MY GOD I REMEMBERED THAT! MY MEMORY WAS FINALLY COMING BACK. Later, I would have to find out how I lost it and why it came back.

"Please come with me," Nygus said to Jacqueline and Kim.

They looked like two animals being cornered. A man grabbed Jackie's arm.

"Hey, don't be rough.." Nygus warned.

"Stop, you're scaring them!" I yelled as Jackie's arm turned into a lantern, burning the man's hand.

Jackie and Kim both ran.

"Wait! Come back!" I yelled at them. I mean, Lord Death only wanted to talk to them, and hear them out. They weren't in any trouble. Kim wasn't a traitor. Sure she was a witch, but she was the good kind, one who uses regeneration magic.

As the two girls flew away, I could see tears in Kim's eyes. Nygus continued calling after them, even when we knew they couldn't hear her.

"Nurse Nygus, what's going on?" Ox asked.

The man in the black suit cursed, "Damn.. they got away."

Nygus grabbed him by the collar, "You idiot! They're our students! They're not criminals!"

"Don't be hasty, girls." Nygus whispered, and went into the school.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?" Ox put his hands on his bald head.

"I know that his is hard to believe.. but Kim is actually a witch." Everyone gasped.

"But she's not bad! Trust me! She specializes in regeneration magic, and is an outcast with the other witches. Their magic is more destructive. This was the only place for her to go, and now that we scared her away.. she's headed for the only place she can go now. One that is not accepted by Death nor Witches. Arachnophobia." I told them.

"Are you serious?" Ox asked, looking down.

"I'm more serious than Kid is about symmetry."

"Shit, that's pretty damn serious.." Jill murmured.

"I know," I mouthed to her.

"And... you know who gave the DWMA that information?" I asked.

No one answered.

"Maka, you don't feel it?" I asked, she stared at me confused.

"Use your soul perception."

She closed her eyes, and when she opened them, a sudden rage shook her.

"Medusa.." She whispered.

I nodded, and everyone just stared at me.

"I have to talk to Lord Death." I told them, and then quickly turned to leave. I ran all the way to Lord Death's office, with Jill right behind me.

"Lord Death!" I called.

"Oh, heya! What's up, yo?" He greeted us.

"There's so much to tell... I have my memory back, though I don't know how. Anywho, Kim has run away. I know you are aware that she is a witch, but she's the good kind! She uses regeneration magic! But she was scared off a few minutes ago, and is now with Arachnophobia. And I know that Medusa was the one who leaked the information to the DWMA. She will ask for complete control over Operation: Capture Baba Yaga's Castle in exchange for information. Once again, let me remind you she does not know that we know Arachophobia has the fake 'Brew' and that she has the real one. Please have complete trust in me, and agree with Medusa's requests and plans. I know what she will do next, and I will stop it. But we could use her for the time being, she could be of some use to us. Can you trust me and do what I'm asking?" I looked at him.

"Okie dokie!" Was all he said in a cheerful voice.

"Okay, well I guess that's all.."

"You always come to my office so serious Rachel! You can stop by any time just to say hi, ya know?"

"Um, okay. I'll keep that in mind."

"Okay, Peace out homies, yo!" He gave us his famous peace sign.

"Is that him trying to be 'hip'?" Jill muttered.

"That's so sad.." I whispered.

We said our goodbyes and headed for our dorms to turn in early for the night.

"Christina?" Jill asked.

"Yeah?"

"I've been thinking.. when did you first lose your memory?" She asked.

"Um.. I think it was the night of Kid's party.. I remember I had this weird feeling, but I didn't know why. Now I know that it was because Medusa was talking to Crona in an alley about spying on Shibusen."

"I thought so.."

"Why?"

"Well, you got your memory back today, right?" She asked again.

"Yeah, I think when we were in the factory.."

"After you hit our head?"

"Maybe.."

"I think you lost your memory when Black Star accidentally hit you in the head with a basketball before Kid's party, and then you regained it when you were hit with a metal pipe today."

I mulled this over for a few moments.

"Dude! You're a genius!" I hugged her.

"I know, I know," She blushed.

She turned off her bedside lamp.

"We have a big day tomorrow," She said.

"Uggghhhhh I don't want to runnn..." I whined.

"Too bad!" If I could see her face, she would be sticking her tongue out at me.

"Running is evil," I pouted, and then fell asleep.

In the morning, Jill had to literally drag me out of bed and onto the track field.

We were being timed on the 100 m run. Jill and I helped each other stretch.

We were clad in the DWMA's physical education uniforms which were pretty skimpy. They consisted of tight tank tops under tight jackets, and short shorts.

"Jill, you're sooo lucky you're flat chested!" I told her.

"Screw you," She hit my arm, and I laughed.

"No really! I can't wear these tank tops.. And I could never cosplay as Maka with such big boobs.." I pouted and she rolled her eyes.

"You're up." She patted me on the shoulder, then we both told each other, "FIGHTING!"

I walked up to the starting line, and took in a deep breath.

"On your mark..." Nygus said, and then a gun shot was fired. I ran as fast as I could, focusing on my breathing. Nygus clicked her stop watch when I finished.

"Rachel Grey, 10.53 seconds." She told me.

Ehh.. that wasn't so bad.

"Thanks," I panted. Jill had a slightly better score than me, beating me by about one second.

"You suck." I stuck my tongue at her as we headed for the Girls' Shower Room. Inside, most of the girls were gossipping as they showered.

After that, it was lunch, and Jill and I headed over to the cafeteria. I ordered some pho and Jill ordered some Korean kimchi dish. We sat down near Liz and Patty.

"Where's Kid?" I asked.

"He has business or something to take care of," Liz muttered.

Patty was playing with her mash potatoes and carrots.

"DIE POTATO DIE!" She laughed, as she murdered her potatoes with her fork.

"Maka and Soul?" I asked.

"I don't know.. We invited Maka to hang with us today but she said she needed to do something during lunch, and I'm guessing Soul is with her." She told me.

Oh, I remembered now. Soul and Maka went to see Medusa in the DWMA's dungeon prison.

I then changed the subject.

"Hey, so I know you love live music, and my favorite band of all time is coming to Death City soon!" I told Liz.

"Really? Who?" She asked.

"The Pierces! They're these two sisters, and oh my God, they harmonize to perfection."

"I think I've heard of them.. I'd love to check them out, yeah! Patty and I love live music," She said.

"Perfect! Maybe we can plan something out, and the whole group can come with!" I suggested. Liz nodded, happily.

"I wish SHINee was in concert here.." She sighed.

We continued eating our food, talking about random things. When the bell rang, we hurried off the class, surprised by the news Sid gave us. Sid was our new teacher, due to Professor Stein and Miss Marie going to find Joe Buttataki's murderer, which was Justin Law. I now remembered, I would have to tell Lord Death soon.

"We have acquired Arachnophobia's base location." He announced.

Immediately people began whispering amongst themselves.

"Quiet down," Sid warned.

"You are this mission's core, got it?" He said to my group. "Only you will go into the castle. And.. as some of you may know.. the commander of this plot.. is the Witch Medusa who surrendered a couple of days ago.."

"BULL SHIT!" Maka banged her fist against her desk, nearly cracking it. Pretty much everyone was pissed the fuck off.

"NO! SHE'S THE ONE WHO RATTED KIM OUT AND MADE HER LEAVE! I WON'T DO IT!" Killik said angrily.

"If you won't go, someone will easily take your place," Sid told him.

"And what about you, huh?" Killik asked Ox.

"My power is needed for this operation. It's an order." He said firmly.

"You're the main one who sent her away!" He accused.

"IF MEDUSA MAKES ANY SUSPICIOUS MOVES I WILL KILL HER." Ox told him.

"So... what will you do?" Sid asked.

"We're in." We all said in unison.

We were told that tomorrow morning, at 6:00, the operation would be commenced.

We woke up early, and dressed warm. We all met at the front entrance to Shibusen.

Ox and Harver.

Killik and Pot of Fire and Pot of Thunder.

Soul and Maka.

Death the Kid, Liz, and Patty.

Me and Jill.

And Medusa.

This should be good...


	9. Update! Important Information?

Hi there! It's the author! I am terribly sorry if you thought this was a chapter, I just needed to sneak a quick update in here! Thank you so much for reading up to here, I hope you continue on with me until the end, which I don't think will be for w while!  
Anywho, I would just like to make a few clarifications.

Of the two reviews I've gotten so far, there seems to be the same question of 'What are the other characters' parts in the story?'

Well, this fanfic is mostly for my own personal use, a place where I can live out my dream of being in a relationship with both Kid & Soul. My OC's Jill & Christina are myself (Christina) and my best friend (Jill) and this is how I think I experience in Soul Eater would be. We really do act like this!

I was asked, what part does Maka play? Maka is an important part of my story, she is my inspiration. I would say she and I are very similar and through out the story she feels a little jealous and weak compared to me. With Maka, I've been thinking of pairing her with Crona, but my friend Maria, is kinda convincing me otherwise actually! She is a die hard MakaxSoul fan, and ships RachelxKid as well. So that puts me in a tough situation because gah, I love Soul!

Pairings I have in mind: TsubakixBlack*Star, MakaxCrona/MakaxSoul, KidxRachelxSoul, JillxHiro, SteinxMarie, KimxOx, JacquelinexHarver .. Though I don't know about Liz & Patty ;-; OH WAIT . What about LizxKillik and Patty & that weird kid from Soul Eater NOT! book one c: He kinda looks a little bit like Patty in the Book of Eibon!

Speaking of which, I have A LOT in store for you guys! The Book of Eibon shall be very fun to read as well as write, I also want to include a trip to Soul's parents' house, prom, a slumber party (I don't know if it will even be close to my last slumber party fic! Who knows .. .), and just normal teen stuff. I don't want to stick to the manga and anime completely, I want to have a little fun as well.

I'm going to be honest though, I am pretty much winging this fic .. Like I have no idea where it will go. These are just possible plans to tide over discussion and I would really like your opinions, please review! Actually, at the moment, I am in the process of writing a new chapter, inside Baba Yaga's Castle, and I have to go back, reading the manga while writing, it's actually taking a while to write this one chapter... Especially to my readers on Wattpad.

Also there is the matter of the rating of this fic, right now it is MA, I think I will change it for Teen audiences, because it's not THAT bad .. yet . I love lemons just as much as the next fangirl, so I will have one or two later in the story, but emphasis on LATER .. because gah so many of my friends read this fic, and it will be so awkward! .

Oh! One more thing, I promise! I just finished middle school and am moving on to high school! Man those were good times, I was my school's President (Kaichou), aha cx Anywho, I had this classmate named Melissa and she is an unbelievable artist! She actually drew this fic's cover picture! And she like did it in 5 minutes seriously... o.o But sadly, she is going to a different high school and there is no way to contact her .. ;-; But she is a reader so maybe she will read this! I will have to be drawing my own pictures from now on. I shall set up a Deviant Art account, and here is a link to my this fanfic trailer: watch?v=iko21VgXo6Q I'm thinking of making a trailer for like each new chapter or every other chapter, also teaser pics on Deviant Art .. And maybe an original song or two on Youtube.. .

Sorry .. I'm just really obsessed with my fic at the moment!

So please, any comments/suggestions, just review! c:

~ Awkwardfangirl917

Christina ^-^


	10. Pretend: Playing with the Enemy?

"EHHHH JILL! JILL! BUG!" I jumped into Jill's arms.

We were in the Amazon rain forest, searching for Baba Yaga's castle, and I was hating every minute of it. We walked through an unbearably humid, disgusting, bug infested forest.

"You witches.. I want to beat all of you.." Killik muttered.

"Stop, if you make any more movement backwards you'll let off Arachne's sensors," Medusa warned, and sure enough, she was right. Killik rolled his eyes and went on to the front of the group.

There was so much tension in the air, and no trust.

"Listen, I know you probably don't trust me very much, but this battle is very serious to me. Within the limits of my powers, I'll be protecting you. I know it's hard, but if you don't follow my orders, you'll get tangled in Arachne's webs and most likely die. So, please follow me in a single line and avoid any unnecesary movements," she told us.

We all nodded and followed behind her. We came upon this black river.

"What is this?" Kid asked, and then warned Patty to not do anything stupid.

Fire and Thunder started crying.

"What's wrong?" Maka asked.

"Nature is crying. Thunder and Fire are Earth Shamons.. they feel the emotion of the earth," Killik explained.

"Yes, this river is being polluted by the experiments of Arachnophobia," Medusa said.

Maka stopped for a moment.

"This soul.. it isn't human.. it's big.. it's coming!" She said. We felt the earth shake suddenly and something came out of the black river.

"The creatures in this area have been affected too," Medusa observed.

"Soul, transform!" Maka commanded, and Soul complied. Maka went to attack the creature, with Medusa at her aid while the rest of us climbed trees to get out of the creature's way.

"Nake, snake, cobra, cobura," Medusa chanted.

Vector arrows shot past Maka and hit the river monster.

Ox and Harver tried out their new move, Lighting King Quake, and attacked the monster, but to no avail, it wasn't very affective.

Ox was saved by Medusa's vector plate from being maimed by the monster.

"Why isn't any of this working?" I asked.

"It seems as though the monster's skin is coated with magic. We'll have to break through the skin and deliver a significant blow, which I will leave with... You." She said to Killik.

"What's this?" He asked.

"It's a vectoral boost, it will double your power in the direction that the arrow is pointing. Everyone cover me and Killik." She ordered.

Medusa sent vector arrows flying, and we all made attacks at the monster.

"Analysis Disassemble," Medusa said the name of her attack as the vector arrow shot through the monster's skin.

"A hole opened?" Maka asked.

Killik saw his chance, and with the aid of soul resonance and Medusa's boost, he hit the creature with an unbelievable force. It went down in an instant and Killik came back to us using Medusa's vector plate.

"So that's the power of a witch..?" Killik whispered, staring at his hands.

Medusa clapped, "Okay, then. No time to waste. Off we go!"

We walked on a bit further and came across a tunnel.

"An Arachnophobia member.." Kid drew a pistol.

"No.. it's okay. She's with us." Medusa told us.

"Chi chi chi," It squeaked.

"This tunnel leads into Arachnophobia. Let's go," Medusa stepped into the tunnel and we followed. We all trifled into this small, cramped supply closet.

"Everyone change into these uniforms. We are going undercover, and we must act accordingly at all times. Everyone just go with the task you are given with. I will use my vector arrows to guide you on where you need to go when I am able to. There are eight locks in this castle, each with a magic tool hidden inside them, they are the eight legs stretching out from the Spider Queen room. We must destroy them in order to get to Arachne. For now, please get ready quickly. Ox?" Medusa looked at him, "Have you checked in with Azusa?"

He nodded.

"Great, then let's go." She said.

Well, she changes fast...

I slipped the black robe over my clothes, and placed my mask on.

"What the- I can't even breath in this!" I complained.

I looked around.

"Jill?" I touched the person in the mask in front of me.

It shook it's head. "Ox," he replied. I should have known, with his spikey hair thingies sticking out and all.

"Ox, you should know that Kim isn't in the right state of mind... She's going to stab you... and you're going to bleed a lot.. well she does heal you.. but I'm just warni-" he cut me off.

"She's going to heal me..? I'll take my chances, but thank you," He said, putting an arm on my shoulder, then leaving with his partner.

Someone grabbed my hand, and I turned to find my partner dressed.

"You ready?" I asked.

And we both put out our hands, "Fighting!"

We wandered down the stone halls aimlessly.

"I'm sweating.." I groaned.

"I know, me too.." Jill muttered.

"What are we supposed to do anyways?" I asked.

"Well Medusa said we were designated to destroy lock 7, and then she told us to regroup with her, Maka, and Soul at the Spider Queen Room after all the locks are destroyed." Jill told me.

An alarm rang loudly, making us both jump.

"Shit! We've been found out!" I kicked the wall.

"YOU THERE! Go make sure that Mr. Giriko is safe!" A guard commanded.

We nodded and sighed in relief.

"They don't know about us... good... Then what set off the..? Oh..." I started laughing, "That idiot."

"Who?" Jill asked.

"Looks like Black Star and Tsubaki are back." I told her.

"How do you know?"

"Either my soul perception is improving, or it's just his really obnoxious soul.. Or I don't know, it's not like I read the manga and know what is going to happen... " I shrugged.

"Well let's go find Giriko or something after we destroy the lock and kill Arachne and whatever. I hate that guy.." Jill started leading.

"Hey.. Look!" I hit her shoulder. Both of our eyes were on the sign, Tower 7.

I took my mask off, "Jill, transform."

"With pleasure," she complied.

"You know what, dude?" I smiled.

"What?"

"This totally reminded me to tell you to watch Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt. It's like.. the Powerpuff Girls on crack and shit. They say so many bad words! It's awesome. In the real world, we should so cosplay them." I told her.

"Seriously? You just had to say that right when we are going to do some ass kicking business and destroy a magic lock?" She said.

"Dang.. sorry.. It just came to mind... Fine, you ready?"

"Yeah."

I backed away from the door, and kicked it down. All heads turned to us.

The room was filled with the soldiers in the cloaks and masks. I swung my weapon and in one fluid motion, almost all of the soldiers collapsed onto the ground, all but one.

"Well, well. You're not an artifact soldier, are you? Ahh, a student from the Academy.. But you aren't just any Shibusen student, am I right?" The figure said while moving its mask.

It was a woman with blonde hair, red lips, and half a mask for a face. She smirked at me.

"Where's the magic tool lock?" I demanded.

She motioned over to the wall where we saw a large lock.

"Oh.. well that was in plain sight.." I whispered.

"So you want to fight me, right? To get to the magic tool lock," The woman said.

"Um, yeah that's the plan. You know, unless you want to surrender," I joked. Jill giggled.

"I already know your next move, but screw it, I surrender," she put her hands in the air.

"Um wait... What?" I asked.

"It's true that I know your next move, but with a normal opponent I can see up to at least their 20th move. Plus by judging your data, I can see that I cannot defeat you. Also, I want my freedom fro Arachne," the woman shrugged.

"Um.. well okay then.. That was pretty easy. Thank you," I said and the woman nodded then made her way out of the room.

"Did... Did that really just happen?" I asked Jill.

"Don't question it! Let's go!" She replied.

I raised my sword, running up to the giant lock that glowed along the wall, and struck it.

Jill's blade cut deep in the lock, and we landed on the floor.

We turned away from the lock, and started walking to the door as we heard an explosion behind us.

"Don't look back." I told her.

"Why not?"

"Because bad asses don't look back at explosions." I said simply as we both slipped our masks back on.

"I swear you take this whole mission way too lightly."

"I won't be able to anymore... Come on, we have to go meet up with Maka, Soul, and Medusa!"

We ran off, in search of the Spider Queen Room. I hoped it wasn't too late.

We saw them, about to open the ceiling high, ornate doors.

"Stop!" I yelled.

They all jumped and turned towards us.

Soul transformed into a scythe and Maka charged at us.

Shit.

"IT'S ME! IT'S ME!" I screamed, Jill and I hurriedly took off our masks.

"Rachel! Minah! You can't do that! Someone could get hurt!" Maka hit my arm.

"Sorry! It's just that you guys can't go in yet!"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Trust me, I've seen it... You and Soul will like have this illusion thing going on and like turn into puppets or whatever but that's not important... Arachne and Medusa are different. Medusa specializes in direct magic attacks while Arachne uses attacks from the inside, like mind games. So that's why we need Maka's soul perception, her Anti-Demon Wavelength, and the resonance attack Soul and I use with Maka's powers. I just have one question Medusa... Why didn't you let them know any of this information?" I looked at her.

"I wanted them to experience Arachne's attack first hand," she said simply.

"Seems like a waste of time if you ask me... Okay, well we need a barrier from Arachne's mental attack," I stated.

Medusa volunteered to create a magic barrier and while she made calculations, Jill and I took off our disguises.

"Calculations complete. Anything else?" She said.

"One more thing... Maka? Can you sense Arachne's soul?" I asked.

"Yeah.. there's a lot of Insanity.." Maka concentrated on her soul perception.

I sighed.

"I'll explain everything when we get inside," I told them, swinging open the giant doors.

"The mental attack should have hit us by now if it weren't for the barrier. Good job, Medusa." She nodded in response.

We walked deeper into the very dim room.

"GOD I FREAKING HATE SPIDERS," I ran behind Maka, wiping cobwebs off of me.

"I can sense her soul... over here!" Maka said, and we turned left.

Then we saw her, well, her lifeless corpse anyways.

"Is.. Is she dead?" Soul asked.

"No.. She only dismembered her soul from her body. A body is only a container, right Medusa? But then again, a sound soul dwells within a sound mind and a sound body. Maka, where is Arachne's soul? It's all around us, right? She spun up her soul into webs so that she could transmit an Insanity wavelength to everyone in and around the castle. So we cannot fight her physically.." I explained.

"Then how do we beat her?" Maka asked.

"Well, if you use your Soul Perception ability, and Soul plays the piano, then we can transmit that wavelength throughout Arachne's webs; creating a reverse effect and calming the Insanity."

Just then, Medusa fell to her knees, writhing in pain.

"My, my... If it isn't my dear little sister. How weak you have become. Are you still crushing on that mortal man? What was him name again, Professor Stein?" Arachne laughed.

"We have to hurry, Arachne has already begun spreading her Insanity wavelegnth.. Though, I don't know why we aren't experiencing it." I trailed off.

"You have to sing with me though. I will play the piano, Maka will play her soul wavelength, but you.. You have to sing." Soul told me.

I was about to argue with him but I remembered the situation we were in and just nodded.

"Ready?" I gripped the handle of my sword.

We all charged, as Soul played the first note, and Maka and I followed. We all played in perfect harmony as our vibrations were sent out through Arachne's webs, curing people of the insane wavelegnth.

I dodged Arachne's webs, and swung my sword, but I missed her because I was too distracted.

I was distracted by the beautiful black dress that complimented my body. I looked over to Maka, who was wearing a dress similar to mine.

"Soul?" She asked.

He told her how he had used a bit of the black blood.

"Take advantaged of it!" I said, gaurding them as Maka made her move towards Arachne. A web came hurdling towards Soul and Maka, but I crushed it with my blade.

"Do you really believe that courage can beat Insanity? You foolish girl..." Arachne laughed.

"I'm stronger than you... I can win!" Maka yelled.

Then, everything suddenly went into sow motion. Jill and I watched them.

Maka flew in the air, scythe raised above her head, striking down onto Arachne's soul with a great force. There was a big explosion. A purple light omitting the scene as Maka landed on her own two feet, scythe in hand. Arachne's purple orb of a soul hovered near Maka.

"You guys did it!" Jill cheered. Soul and Maka smiled excitedly.

"Wait.. It's not time to celebrate yet.." I began. Just then, Maka's eyes bulged as we heard a loud thump. Rachel's body was sprawled on the floor. Jill ran to the small child.

"This soul... Medusa?" She whispered, looking over to the body of Arachne which had been taken over by her little sister.

"Arachne's body suits me nicely, don't you think?" Medusa asked.

"What are you doing?!" Maka yelled.

"You are far too dangerous left alive, you know that? Your soul perception is far too powerful. You've become a nuisance to me like Joe Buttataki." Medusa said.

"You killed him?!" Soul asked angrily.

"No, I merely stood by and watched. Although, Professor Stein and Marie should be locating the real culprit soon..."

"You mean Justin Law?" I asked, clenching my fists.

Medusa was about to ask how I knew when Maka yelled.

"You liar! Where is Crona?!"

"Crona is my child, there is no way I'd hand him over to you. Just give it up, the Crona you know, no longer exists."

Maka's eyes became glossy, as she tried to stop her tears from pooling in her green eyes.

"I wanted to believe..." Maka began.

"Time to die," Medusa grinned.

Just then, Tezca and Enrique came knocking Medusa into a nearby wall.

"A Death Scythe and a monkey? I have time to kill you as well..." Medusa got up.

I stepped out in front of my Seniors.

"You should surrender, Medusa. There is residual conciousness in that body, is there not? And in less than a minute, reinforcements will be here. You will be out numbered and you will die." I told her.

Her eyes narrowed as she retreated.

I felt a hard slap burn across my face.

"WHY DID YOU LET HER GO?! WHY DIDN'T YOU KILL HER?! SHE DESERVES TO DIE! WHAT ABOUT CRONA, HUH?!" Maka screamed at me, hot tears streaming down her faces.

I stared at the floor, bangs covering my faces, then I wiped my red cheek.

"You're right... She does deserve to die..." I whispered.

"Then why didn't you kill her?!" She sobbed.

"Because Crona will." I said simply.

Everyone went quiet.

***EDITOR'S NOTE: Hello! This is Christina! I am so sorry that this chapter took over two months to write! (For the readers on Wattpad.) Here is my Deviantart: .. And here is my fanfiction trailer... I shall have a new one made soon! watch?v=iko21VgXo6Q .. This chapter was really hard for me to write. I know it is not my best, probably my worst, but my friends insisted on posting it. I had to reread the manga many times. But I have a lot of fun and good stuff planned for this next chapter. I will try to set up weekly deadlines to post by. I'm thinking to have a new chapter up every Sunday night! Please continue to stay with me until the end! ~ Awkwardfangirl917***


End file.
